Digimon: World Tour
by Ornithoppip
Summary: You've all been eagerly anticipating it, so here it is- what should have been the final arc of 02! After an enormous, collossal delay, NEW CHAPTERS ARE UP! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

New Page 1

^_^ Well here we go, as promised, the what should have happened fic! Many thanks to all the people who gave the preview such good reviews- the rest of the series won't disappoint! So without further ado, let's begin! 

Digimon World Tour pt 1-

**Dramon Power**

** **

It was Christmas day in Odaiba, but rather sitting round a tree opening and exchanging gifts, there was a group of children who had much more important thoughts in mind. They were the Digidestined, and for them, the next 7 days would be the test of their lives. 

Yesterday, on Christmas Eve, was when it all started. Just like 4 years ago, when Myotismon invaded Odaiba, giant digimon had appeared in the city. However, the very important difference is they were accompanied by, and created from Control Spires- building-sized obsidian monuments that, with the help of the Digidestined's foe Arukenimon, could be transformed into perfect replicas of digimon, without free will, a mind or emotion- mindless but extremely powerful foot soldiers. Yesterday, the digidestined were forced to interrupt the festivities and battle these invading digimon, and they succeeded- but as they were soon to find out, the problem was a lot wider than they'd thought.

In Highton View Terrace, Tai and Kari Yagami were watching TV, awestruck at the events unfolding in front of them.

Our top story today- it has been reported that all around the globe, hundreds of strange towers have appeared overnight. These towers are obelisk-shaped and pure black, but perhaps even more sinister about these mysterious objects are the monsters that have appeared round them. Yes ladies and gentlemen, you heard me right- monsters. Wherever these towers appear, these monsters accompany them.

Images flashed up on the screen- in Tokyo, people were fleeing down the street as a WaruMonzaemon chased them, whereas in France a Knightmon was laying waste to a building. In New York, dozens of Rookie and Champion digimon were swarming through the streets and over buildings.

I can't believe it, Kari! How on earth could Arukenimon seed the entire earth with Control Spires, and start turning them into digimon in one night? asked Tai.

Not all of those digimon are Spire digimon, Tai, replied Kari. She pointed to the latest image on-screen, of a Pegasusmon over the skies of England. Spire digimon are missing the Crest imagery on their bodies, which this digimon has. And furthermore- The next image that flicked up on screen was of a small village in Africa, where a Cockatrimon was under attack from a group of villagers. 

Under their skin, Dark Tower digimon are still the black rock they were built from. But that Cockatrimon was injured, Tai- it was bleeding. That means that most of the digimon all over the world are real.

And that means that the barriers between our world and the digital world are breaking down all over the world. This is seriously bad! remarked Tai. Just then, he heard a tapping on the wall.

Wonder what that could be? remarked Mrs.Yagami.

Probably rats- come on Kari, let's go, said Tai, walking in the direction of his room. He knew, of course, that it wasn't rats, but rather his partner Agumon trying to get his attention.

What's the news, Agumon? asked Tai, upon entering his room.

We've received some E-Mails, replied Kari's partner, Gatomon, at the computer terminal. Let's see Shock the Monkey you may have already won 1 million smackers How do these sign up for XXX sites know our address? Gatomon quickly deleted all the junk. Ah, here we are- a mail from Izzy.

Dear Tai

I trust you've seen the reports on TV. I've contracted an old friend of ours who may be able to help us with our situation. Come over to my place as soon as you can for the good news. 

-Izzy

(PS- If you got any candy for Christmas you don't want, bring it over here- I just can't get enough of the stuff!

-Tentomon)

So, with Agumon and Gatomon in tow, and carrying a few bars of chocolate, Tai and Kari made their way to Izzy's place. They were surprised to see the rest of the digidestined there- Davis, Sora, Matt, TK, Joe, Cody, Yolei and Ken. Despite the fact that it was the early hours of the morning in America even Mimi was present, via a video link-up through Izzy's computer.

So, why did you call us here, Izzy? asked Matt. 

I've found out why Arukenimon and Mummymon have been placing Control Spires all over the world, replied Izzy. When in the real world, these spires have an unpleasant effect on the borders between our world and the digital world. They're breaking down, and if they disappear altogether, both worlds will merge together. There's a lot of evil digimon who would have a field day taking over our world should that happen- but at the moment, there's only one we really need to worry about.

A beeping noise from Izzy's computer caught his attention. Ah, I see our guest has arrived. Davis, could you do me a favour and open the Digiport?

Sure thing, Iz, replied Davis. Izzy quietly grumbled something about how he hated that nickname. Digiport open!

A beam of light zapped from Davis' D3, causing the familiar shape of the Digiport, the gateway to the digital world, to appear on Izzy's screen. A beam of light shot out, but rather than pulling them in, a figure materialised in the room. He was completely covered in a cream-coloured rode and looked like someone out of Star Wars.

Who is this guy, a Jedi? asked TK.

Not Jedi, replied the figure, pulling back the hood which covered his face. 

The digidestined couldn't believe it. Standing in front of them was a handsome young man, looking like he was about 18 or 19 years old. The last time they had seen Gennai, he was a short old man. What had happened?

You mean this is Gennai? gasped Cody.

Hello Digidestined, it's been a while, said Gennai. You've all grown up a lot since I last saw you.

That's right, but it looks like you've grown down! You were an old man last time we saw you, noted TK.

He's the most incredible hunk of an old man I've ever seen swooned Yolei.

Yes, I have you to thank for that. When you defeated the Dark Master Piedmon, it broke the curse he put on me, returning me to my proper state. It's kind of a shame, actually, because now I can't fit in that Mechanorimon suit I tell you, I had some adventures with that thing. Why I remember

He may be younger, but his personality hasn't changed much, groaned Matt.

Gennai laughed nervously at Matt's comment. Anyway, giant robots aside, I have some important information for you. I trust you know all about the control spires that have been appearing all over the world.

The Digidestined nodded.

This whole plot is being masterminded by an ancient demon lord digimon, by the name of Demon. He has sent his minions to plant Control Spires all over the world, so that he can break down the barriers between the real world and the digital world.

You mean Arukenimon and Mummymon? asked Ken.

someone much more dangerous than those 3. Gennai tapped on Izzy's computer screen, until 3 Digimon Analyser screens popped up. One was of a large, skeletal digimon, with red armour and large bat-like wings. The other was of a muscular blue digimon that looked like a combination of a squid digimon named Gesomon and Devimon. The final digimon was a familiar sight- a female demon digimon wrapped in a combination of black rags and silver armour.

These are SkullSatamon, Marine Devimon and Lady Devimon, explained Gennai. Together they make up the Demon Corps, the 3-mon army that's responsible for planting these Control Spires across the world. In order to stop Demon from entering this world, you digidestined will have to undo all the work they have done and defeat the Demon Corps.

Wait a minute! You're saying that we'll have to go all over the world and get rid of these Control Spires? asked Tai.

Not the whole world- there are 5 locations across the globe that are the control centres of the other spires. If you can knock out Control Spires in Australia, Tokyo, France, Mexico City and New York, then the rest will become inactive.

So, we're going to have to go on a World Tour, huh? asked TK.

We'll have to battle digimon all over the world in order to restore peace, said Matt.

I know this seems like a big task, which is why I have a gift for you before you go, said Gennai. He revealed a small wooden box from his robe.

Azulongmon crafted his 12 Digicores into these gifts for you. They will be very useful to you, I'm sure.

He opened the box, and the digidestined gasped in awe. Inside the box were 12 Tags and Crests. Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light- they were all there. There were 4 more, too. Each of the 7 original digidestined took their crest from the box. Gennai took the crest of Sincerity from the box and walked over to the computer.

Mimi, catch! he shouted, throwing the crest through the Digiport. The crest shot out of the Digiport on Mimi's end, and she gratefully put it on.

Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody. I have 4 Tags for you, too. Ken, you already have the crest that goes in here- the crest of Kindness.

Gennai gave the Tag to Ken, and he inserted the pink crest of Kindness before slipping it around his neck.

Yolei, to you I present the Crest of Passion, said Gennai. He handed Yolei her crest, which was a ruby red colour and resembled a crystalline heart.

Cody, yours is the Crest of Integrity. Cody's crest was a pale blue in colour, and the image resembled a pillar.

And Davis, yours is the Crest of Miracles. Davis' crest was gold, and bore the same image on the Digi-Egg of Miracles he had once used to digivolve Veemon into Magnamon.

These crests are stronger than anything you've ever used before, continued Gennai. With Azulongmon's power, you will be able to digivolve your partner to the Mega level. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Sora- you will be able to do this straight away, but TK, Kari, Ken, Davis, Yolei and Cody, will have to activate the crest in the same way as the others did- by displaying your crest trait, your partner will gain the ability to reach the Mega level. Nothing's perfect, but it's the best I could do.

You don't have to apologise, Gennai- this is the best we could have hoped for! Thank you, ever so much! smiled Izzy. 

The moment was suddenly broken, as the entire building was shook by a tremendous blast of energy! The digidestined rushed to the window to see the source of the attack. Down below, they could see three digimon launching an attack on the building. One of them was a giant white Leomon, the other a giant boulder-turtle hybrid, and the last was the armoured black skeleton Gennai had showed them.

(Digimon Analyser)

I'm SkullSatamon, master of the Demon Corps! I'm also a master of fighting with my bone staff, and nothing can stand in my path when I use it to execute a tremendous Skull Hammer! the huge skeleton intoned.

The iceman cometh, and his name's Panjyamon! This ice titan's the evolved form of Leomon, and he's 20 times stronger than his goody-two-shoes champion form! he continued.

Finally, there's Jagmon. He may be clumsy, slow-witted, stupid, disgusting hey, come to think of it, why do I keep him around anyway? It must be because his Potato Smash can mash his opponents as if they were boiled root veggies!

Be careful, digidestined. This is the first members of the Demon Corps you're dealing with, warned Gennai.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Demiveemon digivolve to- Veemon! Veemon digivolve to- ExVeemon!

Upamon digivolve to- Armadillomon! Armadillomon digivolve to- Ankylomon!

Poromon digivolve to- Hawkmon! Hawkmon digivolve to- Aquilamon!

Tentomon digivolve to- Kabuterimon!

Gomamon digivolve to- Ikkakumon!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

Harpoon Torpedo! Ikkakumon yelled, firing a barrage of missiles at Jagamon. The huge mutant's stony skin absorbed the blasts, only causing a few bits of gravel to break off.

Blast Rings!

V Laser!

Aquilamon and ExVeemon unleashed a storm of firepower at Panjyamon, throwing up a storm of dust. The towering digimon leapt out of the smoke, with only a few scratches to show for it.

Megaton Press!

Beetle Horn Attack!

Kabuterimon and Ankylomon tried the direct approach, racing forwards to battle Skullsatamon at close quarters. However, thanks to his staff, they couldn't get close, and he knocked them back with little effort. 

Now it's our turn! roared Panjyamon, drawing his sword. How about ice and a slice? he continued, attacking ExVeemon with his sword. The hailing blows caused ExVeemon to devolve back to Veemon.

I could go for a mixed grill! replied Jagamon, launching a barrage of flames at Ikkakumon, Ankylomon and Kabuterimon. The digidestined watched painfully as the attack caused them to devolve back to their rookie forms.

They're overwhelming us! gasped Cody.

Skullsatamon is the leader of the gang, and he knocked them for a loop with his staff. I'm going to try and disarm him! shouted Davis. To the confusion of the others, he ran over to a nearby shop and started climbing the ladder onto the roof of the building. 

And of course, there's always the roast turkey! said Skullsatamon, advancing on Aquilamon. He twirled his huge staff in a figure-of-eight motion, knocking Aquilamon to the floor. Without pausing for breath, he fired a hail of bone splinters at Aquilamon, knocking him across the floor and causing him to dedigivolve to Hawkmon. Without stopping to think, Yolei ran to Hawkmon's side to check on her partner.

Hawkmon, are you alright? wailed Yolei, noticing the multitude of scratches the Nail Bone attack had given him.

Yolei! No! shouted TK, noticing what Yolei had not- Skullsatamon was quickly advancing towards her. Before TK could do any more, Skullsatamon grabbed Yolei by her coat and dangled her in the air.

You made a mistake, Yolei, and in this business there's no room for that kind of error! This is the end for you, Skull Hammer!

With amazing strength, Skullsatamon tossed Yolei into the air, and prepared to impale her with his barbed staff. However, Davis had other plans.

Let's see how strong you are without your staff! shouted Davis, jumping from the roof of the building to grab Skullsatamon's staff, which he had pulled back like a javelin. He pulled it out of the digimon's hand mid-flight, and crashed roughly to the ground next to Yolei.

do you realise how stupid a move that was? groaned Yolei, trying to pull herself up.

choice did I have? He would have killed you otherwise replied Davis

Well now it looks like he's going to get us both! gasped Yolei, noticing that Jagamon and Panjyamon were towering over them. However, the two ultimates were suddenly blasted back by a fierce blast of light.

What in the world where's that light coming from? shouted Cody from nearby. Kari's eyes widened as she traced the beams of light back to their source.

It's the crest! Davis, that light's coming from your crest! she called. 

Davis pulled out the golden necklace from the folds of his jacket. The symbol of Miracles was pulsing with golden light. 

I guess I did it! I activated my crest! whooped Davis.

And that means I can digivolve! added Veemon.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Davis's D3 shot a beam of light from it, which passed through the crest and sent the image of Miracles shooting into the air.

VEEMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO-

Veemon was covered in a blast of gold light, which caused him to evolve into ExVeemon. From somewhere, armour and muscle grew, transforming him into Paildramon. For a few seconds, the image of Azulongmon darted across the sky, sending a burst of stars and lightening to the ground below. The land below Paildramon's feet transformed into a volcano, and a cone of flame erupted below his feet. However, rather than burning him, the flame began to reshape Paildramon's body, transforming him into a monstrous dragon. His insectoid armour turned into a dark black exo-frame, and his body finished his transformation into a huge lizard. Paildramon had become a huge armoured dragon, with golden claws, an ivory mask and a cannon on his back. His wings fanned out as he bellowed his name-

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

(Digimon Analyser)

I am Veemon's fully-evolved form, the mega digimon Imperialdramon! I am the king of all dragon digimon, and if anyone disputes it they're obliterated by my Positron Laser and Giga Crusher!

The balance of power is once again tilting in our favour! bellowed Imperialdramon.

So this is your true power, growled Skullsatamon.

You don't scare us one bit! Fried Potato! shouted Jagamon, firing a stream of fiery liquid at Imperialdramon. The goo splattered across his breastplate, but the huge dragon was merely annoyed by the attack.

This armour's brand new, and you go and mess it up with your poor attempt at cookery? I'll make Julienne fries out of you! assured Imperialdramon. He flashed his huge golden claws, and in a few seconds Jagamon was nothing more than a few slices of disintegrating data.

You can deal with fire, but what if I clip your wings with my ice? Ice Fist of the Beast King! shouted Panjyamon, firing a double-barrelled ice punch at Imperialdramon's wings. However, the dragon mega flapped his wings, and the air storm blew Panjyamon's two blast back at him.

Ice Sword! shouted Panjyamon, forced to destroy his own blasts so they didn't freeze him. Ice Sword! he yelled once more, only this time he was diving at Imperialdramon with his sword above his head. Imperialdramon simply grabbed the blade, and with a blast of dragon's fire melted it down to slag.

Your sword's as tough as an icicle in July. This is a real attack! he assured, as the cannon on his back whined into life.

Positron Laser! Imperialdramon called, firing a thick laser blast that punched through Panjyamon and deleted him in a flash of energy.

I've got another Positron Laser with your name on it, Skullsatamon! shouted Imperialdramon, turning to face the digimon's evil leader.

Sorry Imperialdramon, but my doctor told me to cut down on my positive particles. Perhaps when I'm in better health! joked Skullsatamon, disappearing in a cloud of fire. 

Without any reason to be in it any longer, Imperialdramon left his mega form and shrunk back into Veemon.

That wash an awful joke! Doctorsh, huh! Who does he think he ish anyway? grumbled Veemon.

Yeah, he should just leave the jokes to the professionals from now on, grinned Davis. Like us!

With the initial attack beaten back, the digidestined returned home to prepare for their journey.

Well, it's certainly a surprise to me! I don't even remember Kari entering any contest and here she is, going on a round-the-world cruise! noted Mrs. Yagami.

Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Yagami- I'll take care of everything, assured Gennai, who was currently standing in the doorway in civilian clothes. You two ready to go?

All set! replied Tai, carrying several large suitcases. The three of them walked outside.

You needn't have packed so much, said Gennai, indicating the huge cases. 

He hasn't packed anything, except us! said Agumon, jumping out of the case. 

We just needed to sneak out without being seen, added Gatomon, as she popped her head out from Kari's backpack.

I told you I'd take care of everything, said Gennai.

Round the world cruise'? How did you get my mom to believe that? asked Tai.

A couple Jedi mind tricks I found written down on a piece of paper in that robe's inside pocket, joked Gennai. The group made their way to the outskirts of town, where the others were waiting.

So, it's all set then? asked Kari.

Yup. Me and Tai will head to France, Matt and Ken are heading to Mexico City, you're going to Tokyo with Sora and Yolei, Davis will meet up with Mimi and Michael in New York and Joe and Cody will head to Australia, informed TK.

I'm staying in Odaiba with Gennai to hold down the fort, informed Izzy.

If we come across any new developments, one of my assistants in your country will relay the information to you. They'll be with you every step of the way, added Gennai.

So, here we go, said Davis, climbing onto the back of Imperialdramon, who was going to carry them all to their destinations.

Yup, our biggest adventure yet, said Ken. Once everyone was on board, Imperialdramon spread his wings and took off.

Before you face the biggest test of your lives, there's important information you need to know, began Imperialdramon as they took off. You're free to move about the cabin- however, when the fasten seatbelts light comes on, please return to your seats and buckle up. Should we lose pressure during the flight, don't panic- it's probably just something I ate

What surprises, adventures, enemies and allies will the digidestined discover as they begin their World Tour? Find out on the next Digimon- Digital Monsters!


	2. Chapter 2- Secret of the Demon Corps

Ehehehe, ^_^;. Sorry about that mishap with the previous chapter- I'm utterly hopeless with HTML, as you might have guessed. Anyway, it's fixed now, so. We aplogise for any inconvenience, now we return to your regularly scheduled program!

**Digimon World Tour pt 2-**

**Secret of the Demon Corps**

This is our last stop, remarked Davis, as Imperialdramon set himself down on the beach at Sydney. Cody and Joe slid down Imperialdramon's side, with Gomamon and Armadillomon following.

We'll leave the situation in your capable hands. Remember, I want to see lots of pictures when you get back!

I wonder why the beach is abandoned? I would have thought there would be people swarming all over it, noted Cody.

Oh, I think I have a hunch, replied Joe, pointing out to the bay. In the water were several digimon, including Crabmon, Shellmon and Coelamon. In the middle of it all was an Ebidramon and Gesomon, wrestling over a large boat.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

It's tricky battling Gesomon, because it feels like you're battling a glob of stretchy putty! His Elastic Arms can extend to enormous lengths, and no matter how hard you hit him, he always seems to bounce back!

Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, sighed Cody. He pulled out hid D-Terminal and readied the DigiEgg of Reliability. Digi Armour Energize!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Armadillomon Armour digivolve to- Submarimon, reliable guardian of the sea!

Let's get to work, Gomamon, added Joe.

You got it! Gomamon digivolve to- Ikkakumon!

With Joe and Cody riding, the walrus and submarine digimon swam out into the bay. Firing off their Oxygen and Harpoon torpedo attacks, they began to drive off the swarming digimon. As Ikkakumon swam towards the boat, Joe was surprised to notice another boat making its way towards them. What surprised him even more was the fact that there were several humans and several digimon on board it too!

Dolphmon! Yanmamon! DNA digivolve to- Divermon!

Bukamon digivolve to- Gomamon!

Gizamon digivolve to- Flymon!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF) 

As Joe and Cody watched in shock, the 3 digimon launched an attack on Gesomon. With a hail of blades, fish and stingers, they pounded the squid until it was forced to retreat underwater and out of sight.

Thanks a lot, guys, shouted the boy riding Ebidramon.

Dingo, you're far too impetuous, scolded the girl on board. You're just lucky those other digidestined showed up when they did, or we would have had a lot more trouble on out hands.

Other digidestined chorused Joe and Cody.

Yes, we're talking about you! she laughed. Well boys, come on board and introduce yourselves.

As a matter of fact, Joe and Cody weren't the only ones who were meeting up with digidestined around the world- wherever the rest of the group went, they were meeting up with kindred spirits. In New York, for example-

Poison Ivy! shouted Palmon, as she tangled up a Mori Shellmon with her vine tendrils. She pinned the huge champion to the floor, long enough for Veemon to knock it out with a precise V-Headbutt. However, no sooner had Mori Shellmon fell than a dozen DoKunemon launched over him to swamp Veemon and Palmon.

We're seriously outnumbered here! wheezed Michael, who was being forced to hold back an attacking Gazimon by blasting it with his digivice.

When's your friends meant to arrive, Michael? We could seriously use some help! shouted Davis. In response, 3 digimon appeared with 3 digidestined behind then- Centaurumon vaulting over a wrecked car, Frigimon smashing his way through a wall, and Tortomon bulldozing through a gang of digimon.

Solar Ray! yelled Centaurumon, firing off a sweeping ray that scattered the Gazimon.

Sorry we're late, Michael! Hi there, Davis, my name's Mariah! giggled the brown-haired girl that jumped off of Centaurumon's back.

It's a pleasure to meet you, remarked Davis.

Strong Carapace! roared Tortomon, going into a spin and scattering the Kunemon like bowling pins.

And my name's Lou. I trust no-one is hurt? 

Not yet, said Michael. But if Steve doesn't watch it

Michael indicated the teen nearby, who was fighting a Demidevimon with as much vigour as his partner Frigimon.

Aw Mike, you never let me cut loose. Anyway, now's not the time for introductions- we're kind of in the middle of something here!

With the help of Michael's teammates, the digimon were swiftly cleaned out.

Excellent stuff! Now that's what I call teamwork, digidestined style! cheered Davis.

Of course, it wasn't all fighting, seeing as some areas of the world were less crowded with digimon. And it's a good thing too; because it would be quite difficult battling when you can't understand a word your teammates were saying. As Tai and TK were finding out

The two had arrived in France only about an hour ago. It soon became obvious that things weren't going to be as easy as they planned. They hadn't yet met up with Gennai's assistant, and the fact that between the two of them they knew one word of French, meant that things were going to be slightly more difficult than they'd first planned. What made it even more embarrassing was the fact they'd got lost, and eventually Francis and Catherine, the French digidestined, had ended up finding them

So, these are Tai and TK, the digidestined from Odaiba? asked Francis. How on earth were these two able to overcome threats like Etemon and the Dark Masters when they can't even make their way around town without getting hopelessly lost?

Francis, you shouldn't be so harsh on them! Besides, that kid Tai is pretty cute giggled Catherine.

Do you have any idea what they're saying? whispered Tai, doing his best not to look like a total idiot.

I think they said something about Etemon replied TK. It's a good thing that there's no such thing as language barriers for digimon, otherwise the two of them would have been completely lost. Patamon and Agumon were currently having a conversation with Catherine's partner, Floramon.

Well Agumon, Patamon. Allow me to welcome you to the city of Paris! Known as the city of love, famous for the Eiffel Tower, - Floramon paused as she noticed a street vendor offering to draw a portrait of Tai. And plagued by street vendors who cling to you with more tenacity than a Limpetmon.

(Author's note- believe me, I know about things like that firsthand. Paris street vendors are quite possibly the most annoying people I've ever met. Back to the fic)

If the digidestined weren't having problems with entirely different languages, then the accents were giving them some trouble. Joe and Cody were currently on board the boat the Australian digidestined called their base, planning what to do next. Marie, the leader of the gang, was sitting at the head of a table planning what to do. 

Marine Devimon, one of the Demon Corps, has taken control of the Sydney opera house. He's covered almost the entire thing in the obsidian rock that makes up a Control Spire, so we'll have to first launch an all-out attack on the Opera House to break the Spire Rock covering it. Then we can get inside and take care of him. Dolphmon, Yanmamon and Sorcerymon can battle from outside. Then, Ikkakumon can swim round the back while we damage the building, meaning Crabmon and Armadillomon will be able to enter and take out Marine Devimon.

The plan is sound, acknowledged Joe. Let's get to work.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Tentomon digivolve to- Yanmamon!

Gizamon digivolve to- Dolphmon!

Gomamon digivolve to- Ikkakumon!

Tapirmon digivolve to- Sorcerymon!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Opera House, MarineDevimon was busy, working out evil plans and devising wickedly cunning schemes no, no, actually he wasn't. What he was doing was singing?

AaaaaaAaaaAaaaA, Ahhh, LAAaaaAA! Hmm, I love the acoustics of this place! Laaaa, laaAAA

Master, master! squeaked a Syakomon, running into a room as fast as something with no legs could. He was accompanied by a group of Psychemon. We're under attack!

Don't worry about it, Syakomon! assured Marine Devimon. This whole building is covered in Spire Rock, isn't it? I can mobilise an army in a few seconds to deal with them!

As soon as Marine Devimon had finished talking, huge chunks of obsidian started to rain from the ceiling.

You'd better hurry up about it, otherwise there won't be any rock left to use!!

Fine, fine. But first, I need one thing- 

Marine Devimon's tentacled arms shot out and clamped around the group of digimon. The colour drained from the digimon, and they explosively disintegrated into a haze of data that was siphoned up into Marine Devimon's tentacles.

Now I have the energy to work my magic! Marine Devimon, dark digivolve! he hissed. Marine Devimon disintegrated into a cloud of dark energy, which formed into a large ball. Thin quills suddenly exploded from all over the ball, which took the form of a digimon that looked like a cross between a mace and a blowfish.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

I'm Pukumon, a dangerous mutant digimon! My Needle Squall fires hundreds of diamond-tipped needles at an opponent that can puncture even a Monochromon's thick hide!

Spirit Needle! shouted Pukumon, firing a volley of needles out of his body. They hit the shattered chunks of rock, which began to form into evil digimon like Vilemon and Devidramon. The shrieking digimon swarmed outside to meet the digidestined attacking the building.

Did you see that? whispered Armadillomon, from behind a group of chairs.

Yeah! I thought Arukenimon was the only digimon capable of turning Control Spires into digimon! Do you think the other Demon Corps have that power? asked Cody.

Not that. I mean the way he drained the energy from those digimon to evolve into Pukumon. We've got to stop him now, before that mega digimon can do some serious damage!

I agree! Let's take him down! squeaked Crabmon. Crabmon digivolve to- Coelamon!

Gomamon digivolve to- Ikkaukumon!

The giant walrus and armoured lizard raged forwards towards Pukumon.

Ice Fist!

Heat Top!

One attack of fire and one of ice hurtled towards Pukumon, doing little damage but alerting him to their presence.

So, the attack on the Opera House was just a diversion, was it? I see you're my real enemy! You digidestined have been a thorn in my side for a long time now, so let's see how you like it when the thorns are stabbing you! Needle Squall! shouted Marine Devimon. He fired a machine-gun volley of needles at Ikkakumon and Coelamon, several sticking into them but the majority smashing into the wall. Riddled with cracks, the wall crumbled away. Pukumon spun forward like a bowling ball and crashed into the two, knocking them into the bay. 

Looks like they've taken the fight to Marine Devimon, noted Marie. Keep it up, Yanmamon! Now all we have to do is keep these digimon away from Dingo, Joe and Cody!

hollered Dingo helplessly. Joe felt the Crest of Reliability pulse into life beneath his shirt, and he pulled it out to examine it.

Gennai told us this crest was a gift from Azulongmon. If we use it, our digimon will be filled with a portion of the digigod's power, said Joe.

Huh? What's the secret of that crest, Joe? asked Dingo.

The crests give us older kids the ability to get our partner to the Ultimate level- began Joe. He was quickly forced to shove Dingo aside to prevent them becoming skewered by another volleys of Pukumon's spines.

And now would be a good time to use it! he added.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON) 

A storm covered the bay, and forks of lightening suddenly began to course across the water. The water beneath Ikkakumon turned into a swirling waterspout, which pulled some of the stray thunderbolts into it as Ikkakumon started his digivolution.

Ikkakumon digivolve to-

The vortex of energy transformed the walrus-like Ikkakumon into an upright warrior, who looked like a cross between a grizzly bear, a walrus and a giant sea turtle. He grabbed one of the thunderbolts from the sky and shaped it into a huge chronodigizoid hammer.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF) 

Joe's got the right idea. We need to use our highest forms if we want to beat Pukumon! shouted Dingo, sending a beam of light from his digivice at Coelamon. It covered him, and he undertook a less fancy, but no less effective transformation. Under the glow, huge blades and spikes sprouted from everywhere on Coelamon's armour, and his body grew longer as spikes and armour fused into a chitinous jacket.

Coelamon digivolve to SCORPIOMON! shouted the battleship-like crustacean, and he streaked through the water like an insectoid knife towards Pukumon. The three met in the middle, and soon a swirling melee had erupted between the three. Pukumon fired spines and punches, which were blocked by Zudomon's hammer or incinerated by Scorpiomon's Tail Blade. From the sidelines, Cody watched, seeming helpless.

They've battled him to a stalemate. Both of them are equally matched, so there's nothing they can do that their opponent can't counter, noted Cody.

Cody, why won't ya let me fight? As Submarimon, I could help Zudomon and Scorpiomon, even if it's just a bit protested Armadillomon.

No! It's too risky- they're Ultimate digimon and even Megas out there. Not even an Armour digimon would last five seconds against Pukumon's strength! I don't want you to get hurt Armadillomon. If TK was here

If TK was here, then what? replied Armadillomon harshly.

If he was here, I might have a better idea of what to do with Angemon's help you could digivolve to Shakkoumon but more importantly, maybe I'd no how to act and what to do and I wouldn't be so scared

Armadillomon, we're swept up in the biggest challenge of our lives, here the fate of the world rests in the hands of a bunch of kids

Kids seem to handle it pretty well, I mean look at all those Saturday morning cartoon shows, with the super-team teenagers and their city-stompin' robots joked Armadillomon.

I find it so difficult to come to terms with it all any mistake I make could have disastrous consequences. If I fail, the world will be at risk

Don't go digging yourself into a hole, Cody! If you think you'll fail before you've even begun, you'll destroy your confidence! You're not so small, Cody- we've all had to grow up fast, and we're all scared about what might go wrong, but you wouldn't have been picked for this job if you were going to flinch at the last moment. And, I know you're not a coward not after the things you did in the past- like that time you stood up to Black Wargreymon, or when you saved everyone from Megaseadramon in that Oil Rig? You're one tough guy, and you're stronger than you look. We're all in the same boat, Cody, and we don't just row it by pushin' each others' oars, but with our own. You've gotta believe in yourself

As Armadillomon finished his speech, the crest around Cody's neck pulsed into life. 

Well, I guess what I said got through, smiled Armadillomon.

It sure did, pal, said Cody, examining the design on the crest Now I know what Integrity means. You've got to give it your all no matter how big you are, stand tall and fight a good fight, with all your strength, and know that there are always people there for you. So let's put that to practice, shall we?

I thought you'd never ask!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

ARMADILLOMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

Cody's D3 sent a blaze of light into the air, which projected the image of his crest of Integrity into the air. Armadillomon rapidly grew larger, his armoured body growing into the thick plating and spikes of Ankylomon, and he jumped into the light. The crest took on the form of an angel for a second, and Ankylomon's armoured form transformed into the steel angel Shakkoumon. Then, Shakkoumon started to transform like some superhero's mech, his clawed fists transforming into a pair of huge battlecannons that snapped into place on his back. From inside Shakkoumon, a light escaped, and Shakkoumon split apart into pieces of armour- chest plate, gauntlets, facemask, and leg greaves. The light transformed into a human form, a gigantic warrior humanoid that looked like some great combination of man and walrus. The armour snapped into plate over his body, and he conjured a huge icy axe into his hand. Shaking it in the now-arctic wind, he roared his name like a battle cry-

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

(Digimon Analyser)

Vikmon is the legendary commander of the Deep Savers, the Viking warlord who commands an army of sea digimon. He loves to fight more than anything else and is a master at using his Viking Axe to crush his enemies!

Vikmon charged headlong into the water, straight at Pukumon. He swung his axe in an arc and smashed Pukumon across the water.

Glad you could join us, Vikmon! rumbled Zudomon.

I wouldn't miss this fight for anything! Let's burst this blowhard blowfish! replied Vikmon.

The bigger they come the larger a splash they make, when I perforate you with Needle Squall! assured Pukumon, sending another rain of spikes at the digimon.

Vulcan's Hammer! retorted Zudomon, sending a lightening storm at Pukumon that shot all the spikes out of the air.

This is how you use spikes in an attack, Pukumon! Buzzsaw Bomber! called Scorpiomon, curling up and charging at Pukumon, a mass of cutting blades. He body slammed the huge fish underwater, hacking at him with numerous steel blades. The two digimon started exchanging heavy blows. Pukumon raining hits on Scorpiomon with his heavy fists, Scorpiomon taking any opportunity to slash out with his blades.

Tail Blade! gurgled Scorpiomon, sending Pukumon out of the water and up into the air with a crescent slash of energy.

Looks like it's my serve- to you, Vikmon!

Zudomon hefted his huge hammer and knocked Pukumon into the air like he was playing tennis, right at Vikmon. The huge Nordic digimon crouched down and aimed his cannons at the rapidly approaching Pukumon.

Arctic Blizzard! yelled Vikmon, sending a wave of ice and cold at Pukumon. It instantly turned the hapless blowfish into a ball of ice, which exploded into hundreds of shards of snow. Pukumon fell to earth like a burst balloon, but to the others' surprise he began to glow, shrink and dedigivolve, landing with a rather weak in the bay. Vikmon and Scorpiomon devolved back to Armadillomon and Crabmon, while Zudomon scooped up the fallen digimon that was once Pukumon. He reached land and shank back to Gomamon. Now that Pukumon had been defeated, the remaining black rock crumbled away from the Opera House, and the digimon created from it disintegrated. 

Is this little fella Pukumon? mumbled Dingo, examining the washed-up digimon.

This little guy's a Tsubomon noted Cody. That's the fresh form of-

finished Armadillomon. How'd a nice guy like him end up such a mean monster?

cough I'll explain, I guess spluttered Tsubomon, who was coming round.

Lady Devimon, Skullsatamon and myself are not what we appear to be. Our , Demon, captured us and used spells to transform us into evil ultimate-level digimon like Marine Devimon. Because you defeated Pukumon, it broke the spells and turned me back to normal. If you can defeat Lady Devimon and Skullsatamon too, it will free them, and without his Corps to marshal the battle Demon will have no way to access this world. That's the best way to stop him. Not the only way, but I suppose that one's the least messy.

Eeyew, In that case, I don't even want to know what the other options are, said Joe.

Later that day, Joe and Cody were enjoying some well-deserved relaxation on the beach. Everyone agreed, they had earned it.

Has anyone seen Gomamon lately? asked Joe.

I think he went to buy ice cream- he said he was about to come into a large amount of money, so he'd treat everyone, replied Cody.

Ice cream? Where would he get the money? And come to think of it, how would he get anyone to serve him?

Hmm, you have a point there, remarked Cody, realising that most ice-cream vendors would probably run away at the first sight of Gomamon.

I mean, he's so short- He'd hardly be able to reach the service window mused Joe.

Hey! Check it out everyone! It's Dingo, pro surfer extraordinaire! Marie laughed. Indeed, Dingo was surfing along like a pro, attracting a lot of people's attention. What no one saw, however, was that just below the surface of the water, Dingo's board was attached to Ikkakumon, who was swimming along at a steady pace.

It's working, Ikkakumon! Everyone loves me! cheered Dingo.

Just remember, you owe me ten bucks for doing this said Ikkakumon.

What adventures will the others encounter as they meet digidestined all around the world? Find out on the next Digimon- Digital Monsters!


	3. Chapter 3- War in the City of Love

I expect to upload these chapters at the rate of one a day

I expect to upload these chapters at the rate of one a day, so keep checking back each day for the next! I anticipate some people are going to flame me for what happens in this story, but they just keep me warm when it's raining outside. Enjoy!

**Digimon World Tour pt 3-**

**War in the City of Love**

In Tokyo, a fierce blizzard had whipped up. Sora recognised the wild weather as a sign that energy from the digital world was putting pressure on the real world, just as it had four years ago- when there was Heat waves in England, mudslides in Japan and freak blizzards- a snowstorm like this brought back memories of the day her and the other 6 children first received their digivices and entered the digital world. They hadn't been long in Tokyo, and hadn't met up with the 3 Poi brothers, whom Gennai had told them would be their guides to the city. They'd organised to meet them inside a large Mall, so they were having a look around to pass the time. Currently, Yolei was sitting on a bench, having a conversation with Joe over the D-Terminal.

Why couldn't the digimon have chosen some place warmer to invade? whined Yolei.

You know, Yolei, comparatively the sewers underneath the city are a lot warmer than what it's like above ground, replied Joe.

The _sewers_? replied Yolei. All the invading digimon are hiding out in the sewers? Gross!

Sucks to be you, I know. I can't offer much sympathy, seeing as I'm getting a tan on the beaches of Sydney and all, but I do have some good news.

Give me the 411, I could use some cheering up.

Well, if our new buddy Tsubomon is anything to go by, the Demon Corps aren't actually so demonic after all. They're just under a spell, which turned them into evil Ultimates. If you can break the spells by defeating them, it will cause them to dedigivolve back into a much less dangerous form.

And considerably cuter! squeaked Tsubomon, who was currently sitting on Joe's shoulder.

That's brilliant news! That means we won't have to destroy them after all! 

Exactly. Well, good luck. So far, ours is the only Control Spire to have been destroyed, so you need to get a move on and find Lady Devimon.

You got it, Joe. We'll do our best. Yolei over and out!

As Yolei closed the Terminal and slipped it into her bag, a trenchcoated figure floated away from nearby. Yes, floated. He also had a pair of clawed blue hands and black eyes the size of ping-pong balls

A few minutes later, in the sewers

Bakemon, what do you have to report?

The phantom digimon took off his trenchcoat and addressed the second member of the Demon Corps, Lady Devimon.

They've discovered our whereabouts, ma'am. They know we're hiding in the sewers. I also overheard that Marine Devimon has been defeated, and the Control Spire in Sydney has been lost.

Bah! That crooning coelacanth could never do anything right, except sing. I trust you took care of the girl?

The Bakemon blinked. What do you mean, ma'am?

Took her out! Iced her! Eliminated! Wasted! You know?

It was the middle of a mall, Ma'am. There were too many people around. It would have caused chaos

So what? That would have been a bonus! To create chaos, to inspire fear, to send people running like headless Cockatrimon! You could have taken care of her and started a riot too!

what if they didn't run away? What if they turned and attacked me? What if I got injured?

You should have known you'd have gotten more than injured if you returned after losing an opportunity like that!

I'm sorry, Ma'am. It'll never happen again!

You're dang straight it won't happen again, BLACK WING!

Lady Devimon lashed out with her lance-like arm and shredded the Bakemon to tatters. She turned away and scowled.

Now they know I'm here they'll be here soon. I have to ready my army. She flew down some pathways, quickly reaching the spot where the Control Spire stood. Like the one in Sydney it was massive, controlling all of the other spires nearby. Lady Devimon pressed her lance against the Spire, and a piece of rock separated from it like jelly, the crack quickly filling back in. Lady Devimon stabbed her lance through it.

Needle!

It must be noted that although the Demon Corps were guarding some of the Control Spires around the world, it was not possible for them to guard them all. Therefore it was up to other digimon to defend the Spires in the other 2 locations of France and Mexico. It seems that Demon was really scraping the bottom of the barrel when he picked these 3

The famous Eiffel Tower was now covered in Spire Rock, having been converted into the Paris Control Spire. In the nearby Louvre museum, the 3 digimon in control of the Paris forces were planning their next move.

Lah dee dah da, Waaaay Margarita! :Buurp!: 

Or not.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

Hey there, and welcome to the party! I'm BigMamemon, and my brothers and me decided to throw a banquet to celebrate taking over the Eiffel tower! Lots of French cheese, French bread, and most important of all, lots of French wine!

And the best part is, we're the only ones invited! I'm the oldest and smartest of the Mamemon trio, and my name's err Mamemon! I may only be as big as a bowling ball, but I've got a monstrous appetite! Mmmm pastrami

Allow me to slice that for you, bro! I'm the last member of the team, MetalMamemon! Not only is my Metal Claw useful for cutting up my enemies, it can cut up a roast, slice bread and even make Julienne Fries! 

I ask you, brothers, could this be any more perfect? We've got control of Paris, we're eating like kings, and we've got all the napkins and paper towels we need! said BigMamemon, ripping a painting off the wall and using it to mop up some split pop. 

We could have the digidestined captured, but I guess that's a bit too much to ask sighed MetalMamemon.

Think again, guys! I've got some good news!

Into the room strode Giromon, a freakish digimon that resembled a purple steel ball on legs, with horns, slit eyes, a shark-toothed grin, one muscular human arm and one mechanical arm. 

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

Giromon's real job is to guard caverns and tombs in the digital world, but you'd be surprised how easily he's swayed by the prospect of food! He guards the Louvre against intruders, and he blows them away with his Giro Bomb and Chain Saw!

In Giromon's arms was Catherine, tied up tight. Floramon was nowhere to be seen.

I found the girl and her digimon partner snooping round the building. I gave the digimon a toasting from my Giro Bomb, but I thought maybe you'd know what to do with the girl! 

The Mamemons started to grin wickedly.

Just what we needed, a little entertainment around here! I wonder what we could do with her? snickered Mamemon.

How about we torture her to find out where the other digidestined are? leered Giromon.

How about we drop her off the top of the Control Spire? hissed MetalMamemon.

How about we ask her if she can open this can of soda? asked BigMamemon. The others sweatdropped.

What? You know I can never get the hang of opening them!

As the Mamemons debated, Tai, TK and Francis made their way towards the Louvre. Tai and TK were riding on top of Greymon and Angemon, and Francis was riding on Kiwimon, the champion form of Floramon. Hanging onto Francis' back was his digimon partner, Kokuwamon. All of them were wearing metal wristbands- a gift from Izzy that he'd distributed to all of the digidestined. With these wristbands on, the digidestined could understand the language in whatever area they were in, eliminating any lingual problems at a stroke.

I have to apologise to all of you for losing Catherine. Giromon overwhelmed me, even after I digivolved, said Kiwimon.

It's my fault, Kiwimon, insisted Tai. I shouldn't have asked everyone to split up to try and find a way of getting into the Louvre. But don't you worry- we've been in a lot worse situations than this. We'll get Catherine back, I swear it!

(Why is Tai so fired up about rescuing Catherine?) thought TK. (You don't suppose

Nova Blast! yelled Greymon, smashing a hole in the front of the museum. The gang of digimon thundered inside to find the Mamemon brothers. After trampling through a few rooms, they found them.

Give us back Catherine, or else, you tin-plated soccer balls! threatened Tai.

You know, that really hurts, said BigMamemon.

Yeah! We're at least silver-plated! argued MetalMamemon.

Tai! I'm so glad you're here! cheered Catherine.

Don't worry, Catherine! We'll save you!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Kokuwamon digivolve to- Mechanorimon!

Greymon digivolve to- Metalgreymon!

Waah! We're out of here! shouted Metalmamemon, blasting a hole in the wall and jetting out. Giromon and the others followed suit, and the digidestined chased them to the Eiffel Tower.

We're not going to give up that easily! Spirit Needle! shouted MetalMamemon, firing a series of needles from his cannon at the tower. Clumps of Spire sloughed off and transformed into a group of Ninjamon, Thundermon and Frigimon.

Let's take these carbon copies down! shouted Metalgreymon, opening up his chestplate. Giga Blaster!

The missiles chased into the Control Spire, sending a rain of rock down that crushed several of the digimon.

No matter how many you destroy, we can make more! retorted Metalmamemon, firing off more needles into the spire. Some of the fallen rock started transforming into Shellmon and Garurumon.

Twinkle Beam! called Mechanorimon, firing off a volley of lasers that shattered several digimon. But the digimon kept coming, and soon the group was being swamped by hundreds of champion digimon.

We're going to be crushed under weight of numbers! shouted Francis, trying his best to keep out of the way.

We need an attack that can get rid of them all in one shot said Angemon. Suddenly, his face brightened. TK, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

You sure you're up to it? said TK, pulling out his crest.

Nothing to it! Angemon digivolve to- MagnaAngemon!

Angemon transformed into the enormous archangel MagnaAngemon, covered in heavy purple and gold armour. He hefted his Excalibur sword and cut a circle of energy into the air.

Gate of Destiny!

The circle transformed into a huge gold gate, which opened up and started to vacuum up the spire digimon. In their tens and twenties they were pulled in, until not one was left.

Now for the Control Spire, boomed MagnaAngemon. He turned the Gate towards it, and it fired out a huge laser that carved a huge cut into the tower. It began to crack into pieces, and suddenly every ounce of rock broke away from the Eiffel Tower before disintegrating into digidust.

Now what are you going to do? laughed Metalgreymon.

We're going to blow you away, that's what! Smiley Bomb! shouted Mamemon, firing a barrage of red bombs at Metalgreymon.

Smiley Warhead! added Bigmamemon, firing a barrage of much larger bombs at them.

Giro Bomb! shouted Giromon.

Energy Bomb! finished MetalMamemon. Metalgreymon dived backwards as the ground beneath him was reduced to a field of craters. As the digimon fought, Tai made his way over to Catherine. He made short work of removing the ropes, and Catherine turned round and hugged him tight.

Thank you for saving me, Tai! I'm so happy to know that you care about me! It's such a wonderful feeling!

began Tai. Then he paused- he hadn't actually thought of anything to say beyond that. (Is what she's saying true? I don't even know myself. Why did I fight so hard to rescue her? I feel different around her. It's not the same feeling when I'm next to Mimi, or Yolei, or even Sora Do I really care for her that much?)

replied Catherine. Tai moved closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, assured Tai. He hugged her one more time, then stood up. Under his coat, Tai's crest of Courage was burning brighter than ever. Metalgreymon shrunk back to Agumon, realising what was going to happen next. The Mamemons stopped their shelling for a second, confused. A second was all Agumon needed.

Agumon, warp-digivolve to-

The orange beam from Tai's digivice covered Agumon, causing him to rapidly evolve from Greymon to Metalgreymon. He transformed into a huge orange statue of a giant dragon-armoured warrior. Bit-by-bit, energy transformed to armour and flesh, covering him with a pair of huge boots, clawed gauntlets, a pair of shields with the crest of Courage on them, and a horned helmet from beneath which a pair of emerald eyes glittered. 

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

He's back! Agumon's once again in his mega form, the mighty Wargreymon! He can focus the energy in the palm of his hand into an enormous ball of power called Terra Force!

Let's see if you can match blades with me, Wargreymon! Metal Claw! 

MetalMamemon launched himself at Wargreymon with his clawed arm raised above is head. Wargreymon blocked it with one of his gauntlets, causing the blades to snap like twigs against it.

Not very sharp, MetalMamemon. Mega Claw! shouted Wargreymon, his gauntlets firing off to smash into MetalMamemon. They slashed once, twice and reduced him to shards of data.

You've gone too far this time! Now who's going to slice the bread at our victory celebration? shouted BigMamemon, launching himself at Wargreymon.

The only thing you'll be eating is humble pie, replied Wargreymon. Terra Force!

Wargreymon's huge ball of energy engulfed BigMamemon, reducing him to a cinder. It crashed into Mamemon and Giromon, deleting them too. The ball hit the pock-marked ground, but instead of causing another explosion, was absorbed into the earth. The ground rippled for a second, then all the damage to it vanished and it was as good as new.

As morning rose over the horizon, the group was recovering from last night's tremendous battle. TK was talking with Davis over the D-Terminal.

That's the second Spire knocked out. How goes things your way, Davis?

We've tracked down the location of the Spire, but we ran into trouble from Mr. Donut-for-a-chest again, joked Davis.

You mean Skullsatamon is in New York? That's a pain- I wanted to give that demonic digimon a one-way ticket to the Dark Ocean, complained TK.

No chance! I'm going to teach him a lesshon about who makesh the jokesh around here! Imperialdramon owesh him a Poshitron Lasher for our battle in Odaiba! insisted Veemon.

Well, the best of luck to you. Give him a Positron Laser for me too, Veemon!

I don't want you to go, protested Catherine to Tai.

I'm sorry, Catherine. Even with the main tower gone, there are still digimon around Paris and in other places in the country we have to track down and defeat.

You promise you'll come back? asked Catherine.

As soon as this is over, I'll come back to Paris. I won't be long, replied Tai.

Well, see you soon, in that case.

Yup, I'll be back soon! called Tai, as the two of them walked away.

Will Tai and Catherine meet again someday? How are Davis and the other faring in America? And what is Lady Devimon's plan? The answers to all these and more on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	4. Chapter 4- Gate of Darkness

Thanks to those of you who

Thanks to those of you who've pointed out some errors in previous parts of the fic, I'm glad to say they've been corrected. 

Digimon World Tour, pt 4- 

**Gate of Darkness**

** **

A storm was brewing in New York, and it was causing serious damage. Buildings were cracking, districts were flooding, and everyone was panicking. And in Hong Kong, a tremendous blizzard was looming over the city, clogging the streets with snow and ice. Combined with the digimon that were currently everywhere, it all added up to total chaos as people tried to flee the cities in droves. 

In New York, Davis, Michael, Mimi, Mariah, Steve and Lou were trying to keep things under control. While Seadramon and Centaurumon carried people away from danger, Togemon and Frigimon protected them by holding up collapsing buildings and bulldozing away rubble. Meanwhile, Tortomon and ExVeemon battled the digimon that were on the streets.

Rrgh! I still think we should be looking for Skullsatamon, grumbled Frigimon.

I have to admit, he planned this well, said Mimi grudgingly. Protecting the people is still our number one priority, and while we stay here and help them, he can strengthen his hold on Central Park.

Well I've got news for you, Mimi, replied Davis. Something just a teensy bit more important just came up

Davis pointed skyward, and everyone looked up. To their shock, a ball of black energy had started growing in the sky. At the moment, it was small, but as they stood and watched, they could see it getting larger. 

What is that thing? gasped Michael.

That must be the gateway to the digital world, replied Davis. The Control Spires must have started to break down the barrier between New York and the digital world, which means we have to get to Central Park _now_ and shut them down!

Davis is right, replied Lou. We've taken so much time to fix the damage being done, we've forgotten one important thing- taking out the source of this damage! We need to get to central park right away!

But how do we get there? said Mimi. Skullsatamon will have the place heavily guarded, won't he?

Leave that to me! shouted a voice from above. The group looked up to see a boy sliding down the side of a building. Sliding down beside him was a large, dinosaur-like digimon with a metal head and a body completely covered in flames.

Who's this? asked Davis. 

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

Allow me to introduce myself, rumbled the firey digimon. I'm FlareLizamon, an explosive dragon digimon! The flames that cover my body will only burn what I tell them to, and I usually tell them to burn up demon digimon! My Blaze Buster can punch through an opponent with a concentrated bullet of heat!

I think I may have what you guys need to get to Central Park. My name's Sam, the last member of the digidestined of New York, and the strongest of the lot!

Michael, why didn't you tell me about this guy sooner? I never knew about him up until now, asked Mimi.

The main reason is because he's such a jerk, replied Michael. Ever since he got the Crest of Command, Sam's convinced himself he should be the leader of the group.

He's the only one of you who has a crest? asked Davis.

Not at all, replied Micheal, pulling his own crest out from underneath his shirt. I have a Crest, too- the Crest of Nobility.

That kind of crest is perfect for you, Michael! noted Mimi.

Yup, it sounds good to me, added Davis.

"Er-hem! Enough about Michael, are we going or aren't we? FlareLizamon can get us to Central Park by the air well, not as he is now, but just you wait!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

FlareLizamon digivolve to-

The Crest shot a beam of light through Sam's Digivice, which then passed on to Flare Lizamon to begin his transformation. The fire on his body cooled, leaving behind scaly purple skin. He began to grow larger and more muscular, his lower legs fusing into a long tail. The armour on his head grew larger and thicker, and a pair of clawed haunlets appeared on his hands. Finally, a pair of wings rapidly grew from his back, becoming coated in metal. He snapped open his metal claws a few times, and fired a blast of energy into the air.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

Here he is, FlareLizamon at the Ultimate level! Gigadramon's an enormous flying dragon who packs a spectacular payload of explosives in his cybernetic arms! He can fly at hundreds of miles an hour and rain bombs and lasers on his enemies below!

Climb on board, everyone. We'll be at Central Park before you can say supersonic! assured Sam.

While the digidestined made their way to battle in New York, there was already fierce fighting going on in the sewers of Hong Kong.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Gatomon! Aquilamon! DNA Digivolve to- Silphymon!

Birdramon digivolve to- Garudamon!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

Sora, Yolei and Kari were underground, fighting Lady Devimon's legions of Control Spire Digimon. The 3 Poi brothers and their partners, the 3 Syakomon, were doing their best to help out too.

Syakomon digivolve to- Oc!

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

Octomon are slippery customers, and when you're fighting three at once you'll find yourself overwhelmed by a mass of tentacles and weaponry! Each tentacle holds a different weapon, and even if they're disarmed- or distentacled, if you will- they can still attack with a cloud of Spurting Ink!

The 5 digimon were cutting a swathe through Lady Devimon's seemingly endless forces. Artificial skin and Spire Rock was flying in all directions, as Wing Blades scythed down vegetation digimon and Static Forces overloaded cyborg ones. Yolei and Kari followed behind Silphymon, jumping over deleting remains and scorched earth. However, just as she was about to move further, Yolei stopped in her tracks and let out a shriek.

Yolei! What happened?! shouted Aquilamon and Gatomon. They turned to see Yolei paralysed in her tracks. In front of her was a badly scorched Meramon, but where the Static Force had burned patches of his body away there was no black Control Spire rock, but just more digimon. Yolei's head darted around- everywhere she looked she couldn't see a speck of black-purple stone underneath the skin of their newly fallen opponents. Lady Devimon had ran out of Control Spires to make troops from, so now she was calling in the real thing. Yolei realised that up until now, she hadn't noticed the difference, but it was plain to her now- instead of stone dummies, now they were killing the real thing.

Silphymon, Octomon, all of you! Stop, stop!

The other digimon turned to face her.

We have to stop hurting these digimon! They're not Control Spires any more, they're the real thing! We can't destroy them!

Mocking laughter suddenly echoed along the tunnel, followed by the sounds of a blade slashing back and forth, each stroke cutting down a digimon.

I said, stop fighting! Yolei yelled at her teammates. But no-one was doing anything. Suddenly, a nearby Gardromon came apart, and through the haze of data walked the second of the Demon Corps, Lady Devimon.

So that's your flaw, is it Yolei? You don't want to fight if you have to hurt the real thing, is that it?

Yolei nodded. Lady Devimon smiled and rammed her lance through a Kabuterimon, deleting it.

That's good, that's very good. In fact, I'm glad you stopped killing my troops, as it leaves more for me.

Lady Devimon started lashing out in all directions, each digimon she struck with her lance being shredded apart.

Stop it! Stop it _now_! pleaded Yolei.

Does little Yolei think that what I'm doing is wrong? Ha! With every digimon I destroy, I get stronger. And now I'm strong enough! Strong enough- to digivolve!

The others gasped as Lady Devimon turned into a black ball of energy. Out of the ball grew hooved feet, demonic wings and two huge clawed hands. Suddenly, an enormous eye blinked open at the front, and an eye on each palm flicked open.

Lady Devimon has digivolved to DEATHMON! she cackled.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

Deathmon is one of the two most powerful demon lord digimon. Stare into her eye and you'll be filled with visions of your demise. And unless you want them to come true, stay away from her Death Arrow attack that will kill an opponent in one shot! informed Kari, reading from her D-Terminal.

Deathmon turned its eye upward, and suddenly fired a flaming energy bolt into the roof. The pavement swelled and exploded, tossing people around and raining slabs of masonry on the digimon. Pieces of stone hit Garudamon and Silphymon, causing them to dedigivolve to Biyomon, Hawkmon and Gatomon.

We've got to fight her! shouted Biyomon.

No! We mustn't! insisted Yolei.

We have no choice! replied Hawkmon.

Back in New York, the digidestined were sailing towards Central Park on Gigadramon's back. Davis was having a conversation with Izzy over the D-Terminal.

I've translated parts of a prophecy given to me by Azulongmon. He tells me it refers to our current situation, and it may help you out. Listen- The dark hunter will try his utmost to wrap the children in darkness, and the light must fight to push it back. I have a feeling the Dark Hunter means Demon. So you should be on the lookout, because if this is true he may try to take control of you.

Sounds about right to me, Iz. We'll be on our guard, said Davis.

Don't call me that!

The group landed, and Gigadramon dedigivolved to Gabumon. After gathering their bearings, the digidestined made their way towards the giant Control Spire in the centre of the park. Aside from the fierce weather, they didn't encounter anything else. When they finally reached the Control Spire, everything was silent.

yelled Davis. We know you're out there somewhere, so come out and show yourself!

On cue, the armoured skeleton Skullsatamon appeared in a blast of flame.

I'm glad you're here. You've seen my handiwork, right? How do you like what I've done with the place?

The storms your Control Spire created have ravaged this city, snapped Mimi. Now we're here to stop you!

Please! You flatter me, girl! The Control Spires were wrought by Demon's hand! And speaking of my dark master- Yo, boss! You're watching, right? Watch me go! I'm gonna squash the digidestined flat!

Streaks of black lightening started to hit the floor, and the digidestined watched in horror as the air started to twist and morph into something that looked sickeningly like a face

Here Is The Boon Of Demon, My Champion. Destroy Imperialdramon And The Others!

A bolt of the dark lightening struck Skullsatamon, and his whole body was covered in flame. The digidestined watched as he transformed into a towering digimon the size of a skyscraper. 

The digidestined had never seen anything like it- the digimon resembled their old friend Digitamamon because of his egg-like body, but that was where the similarities ended. Lurching out of the hole in the front of his charcoal-like shell was a pair of crocodile-like jaws, covered in dozens of eyes. They were constantly blinking and only a few were open at once, but it was certainly an unsettling sight, as his entire purple-crimson body was covered in blinking yellow eyes- even his arms, wings and legs, which were scaly and tipped with rather long claws.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

This is the mega digimon known as Devitamamon, but there's never been one this big! It's said that when all of his eyes open at the same time, he uses his Darkness Eye attack that fires beams of darkness in every direction! There'd be no escaping that attack! said Micheal, reading the D-Terminal.

He's one big, bad egg, noted Veemon. It'll be a challenge to take him down, but I have faith in you two! he said, indicating Palmon and Betamon.

He's got faith in us now? grumbled Betamon.

Who's the experienced digimon around here anyway? added Palmon.

These crests will give Betamon, Gabumon and Palmon the ability to reach their mega forms, right? said Sam.

That's the plan said Davis.

In that case, let's get to work!

The images of Miracles, Sincerity, Command and Nobility shot into the night sky, and the group of digimon began their transformation.

VEEMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

PALMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

BETAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

As Veemon grew into Paildramon and begun his transformation into the huge dragon form of Imperialdramon, Seadramon tripled in size and was wrapped in golden Chronodigizoid armour. Lillymon shaped a huge lash and sword from the energy that was wrapped around her, which was transforming into a green and red battlesuit, and Gabumon gradually transformed himself into a huge cyborg dinosaur. In a few seconds it was all over, and Imperialdramon, Metalseadramon, Rosemon and Machinedramon stood side by side by side by side.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

Rosemon's a heavily armoured paladin who's loaded with weapons! Her Thorn Whip is covered with lethal spikes, and her Rose Raper can shoot a beam of solar energy from its tip! 

Machinedramon's a fully mechanical dragon digimon. The two Giga Cannons can fire a double-barreled shot of energy that explodes on impact! Don't be fooled by the name of his Dragon Fire attack- it's actually a destructive punch from his spinning claw arm!

Metalseadramon's body is reinforced by Chronodigizoid, the strongest metal in the digital world! The cannon on his head can fire a slicing beam called the River of Power, but he prefers to just squeeze his enemies with his hydraulically-boosted strength!

You think you can stop me? bellowed Devitamamon.

I think I can erase you, replied Machinedramon. Giga Cannon!

River of Power! added Metalseadramon, their beam attacks cutting huge grooves into Devitamamon's shell.

I'll tie him up, suggested Rosemon. We'll topple him like a big redwood!

Are you sure that's such a good idea? asked Metalseadramon.

I know exactly what I'm doing! Thorn Whip! called out Rosemon, wrapping her thorn-studded whip around Devitamamon's arm. However, anyone could tell you that's not a good idea when an opponent is ten times your size, and with a flick of the wrist Devitamamon sent Rosemon crashing into Metalseadramon.

I hate to say I told you so

Not another word!

Positron Laser! yelled Imperialdramon, raining down shots from the cannon on his back, aiming to give Devitamamon a few black eyes.

I'm getting bored of this, complained Devitamamon. Darkness Cloud!

From the depths of his shell, Devitamamon shot a cloud of oily smoke that engulfed Imperialdramon and started to eat at his armour.

What's happening to me? roared Imperialdramon, before he crashed to the ground. He struggled to get up, but to no avail.

My Darkness Cloud can mutate whatever it touches, said Devitamamon gleefully. I've changed your armour to lead and soon you'll go the same way!

Imperialdramon, no! I've got to get this stuff off! protested Davis, trying to break the lead that was covering Imperialdramon with a beam from his digivice.

Maybe he's got something there! Everyone, channel your power to Imperialdramon! shouted Sam. Micheal, Mimi, use your digivices!

Mimi and Micheal fired beams from their digivices at Imperialdramon, and so did Machinedramon, Metalseadramon and Rosemon.

What's your plan, Sam? asked Mimi.

Remember Azulongmon's prophecy? The dark hunter will try his utmost to wrap the children in darkness, and the light must fight to push it back. Not only did children mean us Chosen and the light mean Azulongmon, but it also meant our digimon. With Azulongmon's Digicores giving them power they're linked to him, making them sorta like his children, and we have to use our light to push back this darkness that's wrapping up Imperialdramon!

As Sam finished, there was a burst of light, and the remaining lead was broken away. Palmon, Gabumon and Betamon devolved to their Rookie forms, but Imperialdramon kept growing bigger.

What's happening to him? asked Davis.

The energy from our digivices must have increased Imperialdramon's power, said Micheal. Who knows what's going to happen next!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Imperialdramon started transforming- not into another form, but a physical transformation. His lizard-like body started transforming into a huge, robotic dragon.

IMPERIALDRAMON, MODE CHANGE!

The huge mechanical Imperialdramon started transforming into a human form. He straightened up and stood upright, and his reptilian arms and legs transformed into a more human shape. His head and torso merged into a huge chest, with Imperialdramon's ivory mask stylised on the new digimon's Breastplate. One hand became a huge Buster-Gun like weapon, sporting the cannon that was on Imperialdramon's back, while the other transformed into a huge metal fist. A silver-blue knight's head stretched out, and the transformation was complete.

IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

That's amazing gasped Mimi.

said Davis, grinning like a maniac.

So you're bigger and... bipedal. What makes you think you can beat me?

Well, there's this- said Imperialdramon, picking up Devitamamon and tossing him into the air. Devitamamon stretched his wings and took to the air.

I won't stop until you're destroyed! I won't disappoint Demon!

With a loud crackling, every eye on Devitamamon's body snapped open and stared at Imperialdramon.

Darkness Eye! cackled Devitamamon, his whole body glittering red. Imperialdramon said nothing, but fired a white sphere from his cannon. It burst against Devitamamon's shell and transformed into a huge forcefield.

Ahaha- Uh Oh. 

The beams fired off, but didn't get far as they exploded and torched Devitamamon.

You've screwed up everything so far, Devitamamon, and we've always beaten you, and I don't intend to break with either tradition right now, said Imperialdramon, taking to the air. The huge cannon on his arm started to suck in energy, and the whole of his body shined as he channelled his energy into it.

GIGA CRUSHER! shouted Imperialdramon, firing a roaring gold flame at Devitamamon. It punched straight through the enormous digimon, and he shattered into shards like a pane of glass. As Devitamamon shattered, there was a blast of thunder- or was it more like a roar of anger?- and then the shards of the last Nightmare Soldier exploded into nothingness. Imperialdramon landed on the floor, exhausted, and shrank all the way back to DemiVeemon.

Wow, what a rush, noted the tiny fairy.

cheered Davis, grabbing his partner. You were fantastic! Amazing! Stupendous! Spectacular! Phenomenal! Um

suggested DemiVeemon.

added Davis.

"Magnanimous!

Nope, we've used that one

That was two down, and one to go. However, fighting Lady Devimon wasn't going to be easy

Deathmon, listen to me! You're under an evil spell! If you'll just listen to us, we'll help return you to your regular self!

Who says I want to return to normal? screeched Deathmon, lashing out with an enormous claw. Before she could hit Yolei (and probably split her in two), Hawkmon grabbed her and flew out of the way.

What do you think you're doing? shouted Yolei.

She was going to kill you gasped Hawkmon. 

Demon's magic is strong, she replied.

You think she was being controlled to do this? snapped Hawkmon. Are you nuts?

Cody said the Demon Corps were under Demon's control. I know that underneath, there's a digimon that's kind and good. We mustn't destroy her!

You are sorely mistaken, Yolei! Who do you think it was that brought those digimon to him in the first place? I have always been his servant, and I'm sure he'll be very pleased when I deliver him your life essence! If you won't fight me, then that makes my job a whole lot easier! screeched Deathmon.

You can't fool me! That's not the real Mon talking! It's Demon's spell!

Why won't you face facts? What do I have to do to prove to you, I'm evil to the digicore?

Deathmon then noticed Kari, who until then had been helping out some of the nearby people.

Hahahaha! Would a kind and good digimon do this? DEATH ARROW!

To Yolei's horror, Deathmon suddenly shot a grey bolt of energy, which struck Kari straight in the chest. It hurled her backwards and into a wall, where she collapsed. The colour drained from her body, leaving her pale an monochrome, like a black and white photograph. Kari's energy formed into a little ball which was swallowed up into Deathmon's eye.

Oh, she's not dead, if that's what you're thinking. I just removed her soul from her body to make things more unpleasant for you. Because everyone knows, you wouldn't attack me, would you? Or will you be forced to hurt an innocent digimon to save your friend? What to do, what to-

Deathmon was cut off mid-sentence as a gout of red energy suddenly smashed her to the floor. Her eye widened as she saw Yolei, the red energy surging from her crest like an inferno and covering her in an angry aura.

You monster! You inhuman beast! I was wrong! You really are evil! But you made one heck of a mistake, Deathmon- I may not like to hurt innocent digimon, but you're guilty as sin and no-one hurts my friends!

Yolei's really on fire! I never knew she had this much anger inside of her! said Gatomon.

Yolei's passionate about protecting her friends. I have the feeling she's seen too many people hurt indirectly by her actions- first me and now Kari- and her crest is working on overdrive. One side, Gatomon- now this is my fight and my fight alone!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

From Yolei's D3, a beam of light burst forth, lighting up every inch of her crest and causing the symbol of her crest of Passion to fly forth. The flaming red energy curled around Hawkmon, and he began his transformation.

HAWKMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

The energy turned into a cyclone of power, and Hawkmon flashed between Aquilamon and then Sylphimon. The whirlwind turned into a pulsing column of power, which took the form of a human. It began to take on the shape of Sylphimon, but started growing taller and more muscular. Dark green and gold armour plating started to overlay on top of him, turning into a full-body suit that made him look like a cross between Sylphimon and MagnaAngemon. The emeralds covering the suit pulsed with life and the armoured warrior stretched out his metal wings, leaping into the air and announcing his presence-

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

(DIGIMON ANALYSER-)

I am Valkyrimon, The fully evolved form of Hawkmon. My armour is impenetrable to attack but so light I can fly through the air. I use my twin braces to fire a hail of energy bolts called Aurvandil's Arrow!

You wanna piece of me?! shrieked Deathmon, her two clawed hands transforming into two flaming swords.

I'll cut you down to size! Fenrir Sword! announced Valkyrimon, lunging at her with an icy blue blade. The two began duelling, both occasionally striking blows on the other, wearing each other down. Black blood was dripping down Deathmon's sides, while a thin trickle of blue energy was covering Valkyrimon.

I won't let you win! assured Yolei, looking at Kari's prostate form. The energy from her digivice streamed into Valkyrimon's sword, which glittered even stronger and sent a beam of energy at Deathmon, striking her in the eye. As she staggered back, Valkyrimon delivered his attack. He set upon Deathmon with hailing blows, carving the enormous monster up like a turkey. Chunks of data hit the floor and disintegrated, and Valkyrimon stopped when he suddenly noticed Deathmon had been whittled down to half her previous size and was missing a couple limbs.

I think she's armless now, Valkyrimon! laughed Gatomon.

It's time I finished this, said Valkyrimon. The two shield-like braces on his arms transformed into a pair of crossbow-like devices, which he aimed straight at Deathmon.

Aurvandil's Arrow! called Valkyrimon, firing a barrage of explosive energy shots at Deathmon. The shots ripped the digimon up like tissue paper, and she exploded into a cloud of data and static. With Deathmon destroyed, the colour flowed back into Kari, and Valkyrimon devolved back to Hawkmon.

Curse you, Yolei! snarled Salamon, Deathmon's shattered rookie, as it staggered out from a pile of dust. This isn't the end she cursed as she too was deleted. The remains of Deathmon faded into nothingness.

We did it gasped Kari. Suddenly, the ground began shaking underneath them. One of the buildings nearby shimmered and dissolved, and the enormous Control Spire underneath it was revealed. It was only there for a second before it exploded into a fountain of digidust. As Yolei and Kari watched, Yolei's D-Terminal started bleeping.

Yolei! You did it! You destroyed the last of the Demon Corps! said Izzy.

I guess some digimon aren't as innocent as I'd always thought. Some are evil at heart after all.

I'm glad you learned that lesson now rather than later. I've sent Davis to pick up the other digidestined, so they should be arriving in Hong Kong soon. The final Control Spire is in Mexico City, and Ken and Matt are in charge there. We should be hearing from them soon, and that'll be the last of them. With the Spires destroyed, Demon will have no way of entering our world.

I wouldn't be so sure of that, said another voice on the D-Terminal. Yolei popped open the newly appeared window, to see Davis.

Imperialdramon's on his way to pick you up. We need the whole gang here, now, said Davis.

What's up, Davis? asked Yolei.

Something's really wrong. Even when we destroyed the Control Spire, nothing's changed. There's a big black rift in the sky and it's getting bigger. I have a feeling we'll need everyone in New York and soon- we might be too late to stop Demon from entering our world after all!

Will the digidestined be strong enough to face off against the devilish Demon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. Chapter 5- Temple Raider

Well

Well, I feel some explanations are in order I knew enough about the first few episodes of the World Tour arc to write about them, but after that I had very little to go on. So, I decided to wait until the episodes screened in the UK, so I knew what I was doing. It took 3 or so months, but HTV finally got round to showing them, so now I can finish the story. After watching the first 3 episodes, I understand how much of a chop job Saban did to the actual episodes, so I promise to make the rest even better so as to apologise for Saban's awful translation (if you can even call it that). Hopefully they won't butcher Tamers so badly which should be on in about 2 days in America, and (of course) 367 days over here. Don't you just love England?

Just in case you were wondering about the brackets around certain pieces of speech I don't understand a word of Spanish, unlike Ken, so assume any words in brackets are being spoken in Spanish.

Digimon World Tour, pt 5- 

**Temple Raider**

** **

** **

Fortunately for Demon, someone somewhat more competent than the Mamemon trio was controlling the Control Spire in Mexico. Unfortunately for the digidestined, someone somewhat more competent than the Mamemon trio was controlling the Control Spire in Mexico. Unfortunately for Demon, that someone had picked some very pathetic flunkies, as Stingmon and Garurumon found out as they faced off against one of them on the outskirts of town. He was a humanoid golem, with enormously lanky arms and legs and large, thin wings. His fists and wrists were enormous and clad in steel, and he had a long and pointy face. The digimon looked like he was made of white stone, but porcelain would have been a more accurate description.

(Digimon Analyzer)

This stone-skinned digimon is called Galgomon, a gargoyle look-alike. With his stone body and enormous metal fists he'd be a fearsome opponent, that is if he didn't fly like a rock and have jelly filling those stone legs of his.

Run awaaaaay! wailed Galgomon, flying at top speed in the opposite direction to the digidestined. He didn't seem to care that they were in the middle of a wood, and he sent whole trees flying in all directions as he tried to get away from them. He was, however, moving at a fair pace and the madcap destruction would have continued- if he didn't crash into a large lorry parked in a clearing.

Alright digidestined, now you've asked for it! There's nothing more dangerous than a trapped, injured digimon! he boasted.

scoffed Matt. You don't even have a bruise on that thick stone head of yours.

wailed Galgomon, trying his best to sound intimidating. Watch as I work my magic! White Statue!

A huge glob of magical energy oozed out of Galgomon's palms, turning into an exact replica of himself, standing in front of the digimon. Garurumon and Stingmon tensed and waited for the attack.

They were waiting five whole minutes, too.

call me crazy, but I think that was it, commented Garurumon.

I'm not defeated yet! wailed Galgomon. Triple Black Statue!

More energy oozed out of his hands, turning into three black Galgomon replicas. These ones didn't do anything either. Garurumon bared his teeth and growled at Galgomon for effect.

WAAAAA! DON'T HURT MEEE! Control Spire hidden in Mayan ruins to the east please don't hurt me controlled by HiAndromon and Tekkamon plan to use ancient magical mirrors to boost the Spire's magical power pleeease don't hurt me!

OK, thanks, you can go now said Ken.

Ohh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! blubbered Galgomon, who would have tried to kiss Ken;'s hands if he hadn't pulled them away in distaste. Crying like a baby, Galgomon ran back the way we came. Garurumon and Stingmon blinked one or twice, then devolved to Gabumon and Wormmon.

Well, that was refreshingly easy, commented Wormmon. The sounds of feet trampling through the bushes caught their attention.

Heads up, it's not over yet, replied Gabumon. Let's hide, and see if we can avoid them!

The four dived into the bushes, and watched as two people dressed in security guard uniforms walked into the clearing.

(Dang, would you look at that!) commented one of them, pointing at the huge dent in the truck.

(It must be another of the monsters that have been sighted around the ruins. We'd better step up security,) replied the other. They left, heading to the east.

What did they say? I can't understand a word of Spanish, complained Matt.

Then it's a good thing I do, replied Ken. He said that there are digimon near the ruins, and that they were going to step up security

You mean those people are still trying to guard the temple, even though there are digimon crawling all over it? replied Gabumon.

Strange, but true this makes our job a lot harder. Now we'll have to get past them to get into the ruins and face those two digimon that Galgomon told us about.

It's always a good idea to know your enemy commented Ken, pulling out his D-Terminal. Tapping up the name of showed them a picture of a small digimon, no larger than Gabumon. His body consisted of a shiny purple ball, with a fang-toothed sneer and a pair of black slit eyes. One muscular arm held a colossal sword, whereas there was nothing in the second, stick-like arm. His legs were covered in chunky yellow armour.

Not the best colour scheme in the world but you can't argue with the power of Tekkamon's Tekka Sword attack. He's not as strong as most other Ultimate digimon, and he needs a powerful weapon to fight off the digimon he encounters while raiding caves and tombs in the digital world in his search for treasure.

The second digimon, HiAndromon, looked like its lower form Andromon, only fully encased in black armour. One of his huge shoulder pads was blue, the other red. He also had a pair of shiny black shades coming down from the skull-like crest on his forehead.

Being at the Mega level, HiAndromon's a pretty intimidating digimon. He can manipulate the flow of energy in the digital world, and uses his Copy/Paste attack to teleport things around. He can also channel his power into the devices on his shoulder pads to unleash his destructive Nuclear Laser.

Now we know what our digimon opponents will be, but we still have to get past the guards around the temple.

I'd sure feel a lot safer if the Mexican digidestined kids were here helping us out where are they, anyway? asked Matt.

They have a curfew for children around here, explained Ken. We'll have to do this by ourselves.

Ken poked his head out of the bush to look at what they were dealing with- there were about a dozen guards around the front of the ruins.

Four of us against who-knows-how-many of them? I really don't like those odds He was about to move back when he noticed a pair of small figures dart into the entrance of the ruins. Without thinking, he ran forwards.

Stop! It's dangerous! he yelled, before two of the guards grabbed him by the arms.

(What do you think you're doing?!) one of them yelled.

_Think fast, Ken _(Sir! My little sister- she's wandered into the ruins! My parents told me to bring her

(Don't make me laugh! We would know if any little girl entered these ruins I've seen a dozen schemes much more creative than that from light-fingered kids trying to get in here! Scram, ya little punk!) he shouted. Defeated, Ken disappeared back into the bushes.

What's the matter, Ken? You look down I mean, your plan didn't work, but you look really choked up! noted Matt.

He called me a punk mumbled Ken.

So what?

That really hurt, Matt. It made me feel awful. Considering

What now? Matt grumbled.

There was a time when that would have been a compliment...

Oh no you don't. You're not getting all depressed on me; focus on our job. If we can't use the front door, we'll have to take the back!

So, Ken and Matt started sneaking round the peremiter of the ruins, looking for an area that was less heavily guarded. They made their best efforts to remain completely silent- they would have almost made it too, if it were not for one of HiAndromon's Drimogemon troopers, who had decided that exact moment to surface- right below Matt's foot. If his loud yelp of pain from standing on a huge metal spike wasn't enough to attract the attention of a half-dozen guards, then having Drimogemon create a giant molehill which threw them all into the air did. Matt and Ken picked themselves up from under piles of earth to find themselves staring down the barrels of the guard's pistols.

(It's that punk kid from earlier!) shouted one of the guards. (And he's in cahoots with these monsters!)

(What are we going to do, boss?)

(Blow those monsters away! Shoot first and ask questions later!)

The guards emptied 6 clips of bullets into the terrified digidestined- every single one of which stopped a few inches in front of them, hovering in mid-air.

That was too close, commented the teal-robed man who leapt out of the bushes-Matt and Ken immediately recognised him as Hosè, Gennai's identical counterpart who was helping them out in Mexico. 

(Who is that?)

(He must be another terrorist in league with these monsters! Attack!)

En masse, the guards surged forwards. Hosè ran forward to meet them and launched into a flurry of kicks and sweeps. We're going to have to put these guys in la-la-land if we want to get anywhere. So let's give them a (gentle) thrashing! he shouted.

Seems sound, offered Gabumon.

If you say so. Wormmon digivolve to- Stingmon!

Gotsumon, Gabumon and Stingmon charged forward, and between the four of them swiftly clobbered all of the guards into unconciousness. However, no sooner had they finished than they heard a loud chattering echo down the nearby tunnel. Several amorphous lumps of Control Spire rock slithered out, morphing into a group of Drimogemon.

We'll have to fight our way to the centre of the ruins. Let's give these unsightly moles some cosmetic surgery- Gabumon, digivolve to Garurumon!

Garurumon's Howling Blaster drenched the golems in blue fire, and followed the sweeping attack up by jumping into the middle of the horde to lash out with his teeth and claws. Stingmon extended the pink energy blades on his forearms, slashing apart more of the digimon. Pressing forwards, the group pushed their way into the ruins, until Garurumon and Stingmon shrunk back to the rookie level from exhaustion. By then, fortunately, they had cut a path through the Drimogemon and had made their way deep into the ruins.

Sure is dark in here. It looks as if these torches were recently burning, but someone's put them out for some reason, noted Matt. I wonder who, and why?Ken would have suggested an answer, but he walked straight into one of the decorative statues that lined the tunnel.

Ken, that's the second time that's happened! That settles it, you could get hurt if this keeps happening. Wormmon scuttled off in the direction they came, and returned a minute later with two long candles taped to his head.

Sometimes I'm so bright it scares me, gloated Wormmon.

Sometimes you scare me too, but I think it's for a different reason, replied Gabumon.

Of course, having the corridor lit up wasn't necessarily a good thing. For one, the various gruesome masks lining the wall looked considerably scarier in candlelight.

Yes, so they're scary. It's not like they're going to bite you or anything, Matt chided, tapping on the masks in turn. Understandably, when one of them shouted and flinched he jumped a mile.

hissed the little girl standing behind him. I told you to keep quiii

-her voice trailed off as soon as she caught sight of Ken.

(Gotsumon? Hey! You must be one of the Mexican digidestined we were supposed to meet, right?) asked Ken. The girl just stared blankly at Ken, blushing.

Well are you or aren't you?

She has to be, why else would she be out here? replied Gabumon.

My name is Chicos, and now I'm doubly glad I snuck out to come and help you, she smiled.

(Allow me to introduce you to our group. I'm Ken- this is Matt- Gabumon, and my partner, Wormmon. You must be pretty brave to make it this far on your own!

(Who, me? No, I was really scared up until now! But now that you're here I'm sure everything will be all right! Hold my hand, follow me! I'll show you the way to go! Chicos grinned and grabbed Ken, dragging him down the path.

Calm down, kid, there's enough Ken to go around! protested Matt.

Hey, wait a second, let's not be too hasty! replied Wormmon, jumping on Chicos' back. She flinched, and tossed him off, turning around to face him.

(Stay out of this!)

Say what? replied Wormmon, unable to understand Spanish, as it was.

Don't mess this up! Can't you see where I'm going with this?

W-a-i-t a s-e-c-o-n-d. L-e-t-s n-o-t began Wormmon, who, like most tourists, was confident she'd understand him if he repeated his sentence in a loud, slow fashion.

(Don't patronise me!)

b-e t-o-o h-a-s-t-y

(Oooh! You stupid piece of fishbait!) yelled Chicos.

The least she could do is insult me in a language I understand! complained Wormmon. Noticing that Ken and Matt had taken the chance to distance themselves from the pair of them while they argued, Wormmon and Chicos ran after them.

What did she just say? asked Matt, hearing the insult rebound off the walls behind them.

She called him fish bait, deadpanned Ken.

Ken! Ken! You heard that, didn't you? You know Spanish! What did she call me? I have a right to know! panted Wormmon, crawling behind them.

Ken! Ken! Wait up! shouted Chicos, who was so busy running she paid less attention to balance, and so tripped up.

(Are you OK, Chicos?) asked Ken, running to her side.

  
So that's the way she wants to play, huh? grumbled Wormmon. He trundled forward and purposely tripped, jumping into the air, and performing a barrel roll and three flips- before crashing straight into Hosè. 

Is this your idea of sneaking? he growled.

Ngaa! Little more warning next time, please! shouted Wormmon, recovering from his minor heart attack.

Look, just follow me, OK? grumbled Hosè. As Chicos walked past Wormmon, she poked her tounge out at him.

She's just young. Be glad you don't have to put up with this on a daily basis, said Gotsumon.

With Hosè now showing them the way, Chicos was free to hang back with Ken and talk.

So, Ken, do you have a girlfriend? What's your favorite color? What kind of digieggs do you like? What kind of digimon do you like? What kind of girls do you like?

Who does she think she is, anyway grumbled Wormmon.

I don't think you need to worry about who she is, but who she wants to be- like Chicos Ichijouji! laughed Hosè.

None of you will amount to much of anything when we're done with you! shouted a metallic voice from above them. The group suddenly realised they'd become so caught up in their conversation to realise they'd reached the centre of the ruins! In the wide open space in front of them was the master Control Spire, surrounded by ancient bronze mirrors, and above them stood-

shouted Matt.

And Tekkamon! added Ken.

It's only a short while until the moon rises over this temple. Then these ancient mirrors will multiply and warp its energy, recharging the Control Spire! It will be strong enough to cleft a permenant portal between the two worlds, where our forces can pour through and overrun Mexico!

There's only two of them, boss, this shouldn't be difficult, gloated Tekkamon. Spirit Needle!

A jolt of energy from Tekkamon's sword caused pieces to splinter from the Control Spire, which morphed into a group of Kuwagamon, Searchmon and Yanmamon.

Two? We'll show them that two's company and three's a wrecking crew, right, Gotsumon? shouted Chicos, projecting a beam onto Gotsumon with her digivice.

Let's melt that Spire like a candle! Gotsumon, digivolve to Monochromon!

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon, Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon!

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!

Monochromon's Volcano Strike flew through the air to try and damage the Spire, but several digimon threw themselves in the way of the blast. They swarmed forwards and swamped the digidestined. WereGarurumon and Stingmon made wide swipes, the trails of energy destroying what their claws couldn't and Monochromon stomped and slammed whatever got in his way. They ploughed towards the Spire, WereGarurumon breaking free of the melee to jump to the top of the Spire and slide down, raking his claws along its length. Chips of stone flew in all directions, and some of the attacking digimon crumbled as the Spire took damage. WereGarurumon jumped back in to finish the job.

Can I? Can I, pleeease? protested Tekkamon.

Oh, go ahead, replied HiAndromon. Gleefully, Tekkamon jumped down to attack, blasting through the Control Spire digimon like they were clay figures to attack the digidestined. With his sword covered in electricity, he pummelled Monochromon, causing him to devolve into Gotsumon. Stingmon's blades clashed with his, and the two duelled, each equally matched. They parried and feinted, never landing a strong enough hit on the other. They continued in this manner for ten minutes, never tiring. Unfortunately for them, HiAndromon was getting tired, and he decided to put a stop to the fight for them.

It took such a long time for us to excavate these ancient mirrors- it seems such a shame to not use them, doesn't it?

shouted Stingmon, whose pause gave Tekkamon the window of opportunity he needed to smash Stingmon to the floor.

Nuclear Laser! yelled HiAndromon, firing two orange beams from his shoulders. They hit the mirrors and split into several smaller beams, and as these in turn bounced off other mirrors they split into smaller still beams. In seconds, the air was thick with laser shots, which pounded the designs on the temple walls to dust. Several shots grazed WereGarurumon and Chicos, who fell to the floor, the former devolving into Tsunomon. HiAndromon stomped downwards and strode towards the fallen Chicos, whom Ken was trying to move towards.

You hindered my excavation of these powerful mirrors from day one, but now I'll finally be rid of you! he assured- he moved closer, but before he could take another step Stingmon was blocking his path with his laser blades.

Not so fast! I won't let you go any further!

(Stingmon is still protecting me even after how I treated him thought Chicos.

You can do it! cheered Ken.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

The desire of Ken and Stingmon to protect Chicos caused the Crest of Kindness to react! The energy restored Stingmon's power, and started his transformation to the Ultimate level.

When ExVeemon digivolved into Paildramon, I lent him the strong armour and countenance of my body to become an armoured fighting machine. Now he can digivolve on his own, but the abilities I gave him are still inside of him. And just like I left a bit of myself inside him, he gave me the ferocity and power of a dragon! Stingmon, digivolve to-

As a dragon's roar echoed in Stingmon's ears, his body began to break apart, then rebuild itself from the ground up. His arms and legs were massive and blue, a mix of muscle and carapace, tipped with metal claws. While the torso bore some resemblance to Stingmon, it was heavy and more angular. One pair of dragon wings and one insect pair adorned the back, and his head, despite bearing some resemblance to Stingmon's was entirely unique.

(DIGIMON ANALYZER)

I am the ferocious mutant digimon, Dinobeemon! My solid carapace offers me protection from the worst of attacks, and doesn't weigh me down one bit! My claws are tipped with chronodigizoid metal, and I tear through my enemies with the ferocious kicks of the Dark Masquerade!

Care for a rematch, ugly bug? taunted Tekkamon, swinging his sword at Dinobeemon.

I would, but began Dinobeemon, smashing his palm across Tekkamon's sword and smashing it apart- Your sword seems to be a bit bent out of shape. Why don't we wrestle instead?

Dinobeemon yanked Tekkamon into the air, then pitched him like a baseball at HiAndromon. The force of Dinobeemon's pitch knocked HiAndromon flying- Tekkamon was not so lucky, and disintegrated on impact.

You can't throw me if you can't catch me! Copy! shouted HiAndromon. A wireframe box surrounded him, and he suddenly winked out of existence. 

HiAndromon them appeared begind Dinobeemon, slugging him in the back. He continued to teleport around, and even if Dinobeemon managed to grab or hit him, he vanished before the blow could connect. Even flying into the air didn't work, as HiAndromon dropped on top of him.

Cover your ears, everybody, I've got a different plan! instructed Dinobeemon, flying into the centre of the room. He waited for HiAndromon to reappear, then spread his wings.

Hyper Buzz! shouted Dinobeemon, flinging waves of energy in all directions with his wings. They began to bounce off the mirrors around the room, growing in pitch. HiAndromon started to spasm, his armour shaking on his body, rivets and nuts popping free. The Control Spire started to crack like a glass, and finally collapsed on top of HiAndromon as he himself began to fall apart. The entire structure turned into a pall of digidust, which fountained from the top of the temple. The moonlight began to fall into the temple, and the mirrors reflected it to fill every corner of the room.

Nothing's happening, noted Matt.

The mirrors don't have the powers HiAndromon was hoping for, replied Chicos. It may have looked powerful when he was using it, but all it did was break his laser into lots of little ones, not make it any stronger. What you see doesn't always have to be what you get.

Matt and Ken strolled into town later that night, and returned Chicos to her (understandably) anxious parents. Although Minomon and Tsunomon remained out of sight, before she left, she turned round and shouted-

(I'll repay you for this someday! Thanks for saving me, Dinobeemon!)

Couldn't resist a parting shot, could she? grumbled Minomon.

She wasn't insulting you, Minomon, replied Ken. She was thanking you for saving her. She also said she would repay the favour one day.

Ken, how do you say Thank you' in Spanish? asked Minomon.

replied Ken.

_Gracias,_ Chicos, called Minomon. Ken smiled, then his D-Terminal rang and rumbled. Ken pulled it from his pocket, and read the E-Mail from Davis with a look of shock on his face.

Matt! According to this E-Mail from Davis, we have to get to New York, fast! It looks like we were too late- Demon is already making his way into the real world!

I can give you a lift, offered Minomon. I might not be able to fly at the speed of light like Imperialdramon, but breaking the sound barrier's always been a personal goal of mine!

Meanwhile, back in Odaiba, sinister events were brewing unknown to the digidestined, Arukenimon and Mummymon were planning a very nasty surprise for their return. Overseen by a mysterious presence, they searched the town for certain individuals.

It's a shame I couldn't capture Ken but it doesn't matter, gloated the mysterious man. When I have gathered all of these children, the combined strength will be the equal of his solitary Dark Seed. And then, all my dreams will be within my grasp!

Will the team be able to assemble before Demon enters the real world? And what is this shadowy individual planning in Odaiba? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	6. Chapter 5- Demon's Gambit

At long last, 02 is over in England, and Tamers has begun! Expect this story to be finished within the next few weeks, with a chapter uploaded every day or so. As some people weren't too keen on the Taicatherine in the previous story, today I've gone with the couple everyone likes (except maybe the Daiken fans (Both of you) ), Kenyako. And even if you don't like Kenyako- you read this story for the fighting and action, don't you? What are you worried about the romance? This chapter delivers. Whatever your preference, enjoy! ^_^

Digimon World Tour, pt 6- Demon's Gambit 

The citizenry of New York City stared up at the sky, the pair of eyes in the centre of the void staring back at them. He was sweeping his gaze all over New York City, contentedly looking over his new domain. However, there were a band of fighters who were ready to question his rule- standing in the middle of Central Park was Davis and Mimi, hurtling like a bullet across the seas were Joe and Cody atop Vikmon, and flying from France, Mexico and Russia were Tai and TK, Matt and Ken, and Sora, Kari and Yolei. Soon, the whole gang was present in the heart of the park- Birdramon, Dinobeemon and Pegasusmon dropped from the sky and reverted to their rookie levels, just as Ankylomon trampled through the bushes carrying Joe and Cody.

It's good to everyone present and correct, announced Tai. It means our missions to destroy the master Control Spires were a success.

Not if you look up, retorted Matt. Their effects can be seen in the sky. They're not around to cause trouble any more, but we still weren't fast enough in destroying them to stop the master of the Demon Corps from breaking through into our world."

Have you tried any ways of closing the rift? suggested Yolei.

Nothing worksh! protested Veemon. We tried our besht to damage the rift- I flew up and attacked it as Paildramon, but the attacksh were vaporished before they even got near!

So, all we can do is sit and wait? asked TK. In reply to his question, the eyes in the sky closed, and a beam of dark purple energy shot from the centre of the rift. It impacted into Central Park, only a few feet away from the grouped Digidestined. Where it hit, a perfect ring of fire swept around the stationary beam, and smaller fires shaped like letters of digicode began to burn inside the ring.

Apparently not.

If things in New York weren't bad enough, then something even worse was happening back home. In Odabia, _things _were appearing in the city- not just the fishy Scubamon, but even worse ocean digimon and some things that weren't even digimon at all all natives of the Dark Ocean.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Tentomon warp-digivolve to

In the centre of a raging electrical storm, Izzy's robo-bug partner was undergoing a violent and complete transformation, growing exponentially in size as his metal armour extended in all directions- expanding like a balloon as new carapace and muscle shone underneath. Colossal bladed antlers, cable-shaped bands of sinew, exoskeleton harder than any metal, all absorbing and channelling the raging electricity into a destructive force, the building-sized digimon gave an insectoid scream as the last volt of powerful energy was stored in his golden blades and diamond wings, ready to be unleashed in the upcoming attacks that would fry the watery denizens of the Dark Ocean to nothing.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

The giant metal bug towered in the skyscrapers of Odaiba, lighting charges that ran over his body burning the shapeless Deep Ones into digidust. With Izzy and Gennai in his hand, he strode towards the giant mass of teeth and tentacles that sat on his makeshift throne of the TV Studio.

You won't be sitting pretty for long, Dagomon! I will wipe you out!

Hopefully, HerculesKabuterimon could live up to his vows, because the digidestined wouldn't be back home soon- or at all, if the demonic digimon they now held audience with had any say in it. Those two eyes were still glowing in the energy beam, and now something had begun to form around them- a huge, animal body, the likes of which were so monstrous there wasn't anything else bad enough to compare it with- you couldn't say his head looked like a goat, because goats didn't have masses of purple fur or two horns the size of your arm. His wings were as sharp and shiny as Metal Greymon's, but made of leathery skin instead of metal; his arms could have been said to look like Devimon's, only weren't lined with a row of short spikes, with one twice as long and the other half as long. His legs were clad in the same purple fur as the rest of him, but the opportunity to get a closer look at the body in question was suddenly obscured by a large robe, which rolled down all over him. It was huge and wide, black, brass and red, decorated with pentagrams and evil symbols. Those two eyes still stared out from the hole in the tall, pointed cowl, and the enormous horns stuck out from the sides. 

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

this creepy digimon is one of the two highest-ranked Demon Lords in the digital world. His Evil Inferno fires a sulphurous fireball from the depths of the underworld! said Veemon helpfully.

It's you! said Ken, almost as if he was familiar.

It's me! replied Demon. And even better, it's you, Ken! You, who has a very special little item that almost every villainous digimon in the digital world wants to get their hands, claws and tentacles on- the Dark Seed!

The what?"

"Don't play around, Ken!"

"I'm really not following you replied Ken.

A very special quality that is exclusive to you, that you picked up in your early days in the digital world

Ken's body stiffened as Demon recited the words. What you just said it's exactly the same words that were

Ah, so your memory is coming back now, isn't it? The same words that were on the Email you received after your brother died. Now do you understand?

Ken cast his mind back to the very beginning a boy named Ryou the final battle in a flat desert someone called the Scourge of Time

Grand Scissor Claw!

The giant insect swung his claws around Milleniumon's midsection in a disembowelling blow gutted, he fell to the ground, ichors puddling in the sands as the giant beast that had destroyed him shrunk back to Veemon and Wormmon, the partners of Ryou Anikama and Ken Ichijouji. He roared a death-knell, before dropping himself facedown into the sand. As Milleniumon exploded, Ken turned his eyes away from the scene he didn't notice the rain of tiny black balls the creature exploded into in lieu of digidust, didn't see the largest and darkest of them all heading straight for him

Ken's hand shot to the faint scar that was still on the back of his neck. Dark Seed?

Four years ago, you destroyed Milleniumon or so you thought his data was instead converted into millions of Dark Seeds, which spread through both the real world and the digital world. Some of the Seeds found root in other children, but these were only parts of his data Milleniumon wrapped his Digicore in that Seed and planted it in you. His power and ambition were what transformed you into the Digimon Emperor, but it was I who guided and marshalled that power. I had planned for things to run their course you did not know it, but when you created Kimeramon you were creating a new body for Milleniumon to inhabit. I had not counted on the intervention of the rest of you chosen children, who destroyed Kimeramon. Not only that, but your efforts permanently damaged the Dark Seed- the power of Kindness removed Milleniumon's spirit from your body, destroying him forever! Now, all the power he wielded is locked inside the Seed, which is why I want it! I will unlock the seed and take the powers the Scourge of Time once wielded for my own use! 

Demon lurched forward and grasped for Ken, but Veemon and Wormmon jumped in front of him, ready to protect Ken.

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- ON)

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!

Patamon digivolve to Angemon!

Agumon digivolve to Greymon!

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!

Palmon digivolve to Togemon!

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!

Gatomon armour digivolve to Nefertimon!

(DIGIVOLVE MODE- OFF)

Oh, so many targets! What fun! cheered Demon, who fired a cloud of hot embers to ignite Togemon, grabbed ExVeemon in one hand and Stingmon in the other, used the two of them as clubs to knock Birdramon and Aquilamon out of the sky, fired a wave of distortion which redirected Garurumon's Howling Blaster back at Angemon and Nefertimon, smashed ExVeemon and Stingmon together, then pounded Greymon flat and blasted Ikkakumon and Ankylomon with an Chaos Flame. 

Can the Crests help us? asked Davis; pulling his Crest of Miracles from his jacket. The Crest shone gold, revitalising the unconscious ExVeemon. So too, did Cody, Yolei and Ken's Crests.

(DM- ON)

ExVeemon digivolve to- Paildramon!

Stingmon digivolve to- Dinobeemon!

Oh yeah, I'm really impressed, huffed Demon. Anyone else care to join the party?

Aquilamon digivolve to- Silphymon!

Ankylomon digivolve to- Shakkoumon!

(DM- OFF)

No longer dependant on their DNA partners, the digimon now looked a little different- Paildramon's armour was dark blue where it used to be green, Shakkoumon stood proud in glittering gold, and red feathers now replaced white fur on Silphymon.

Dark Masquerade!

Dinobeemon tried to better Demon with his high kicks, but he blocked them all with equal skill. Humming the tune to Kung Fu Fighting, he gave Dinobeemon a chop followed by a power throw.

Naah, you don't want to mess around with punching and clawing, all's you gotta do is blow a great big hole in his face. That'll do the job. Desperado Blaster!

Paildramon's logic, however crude, seemed to do the job. The hail of energised bullets thumped one after the other into Demon, throwing up a huge cloud of dust and debris.

Who's the mon? he gloated, thumping his chest.

It's still me, replied Demon, who swished away the smoke to reveal that he'd now grow as big as a building!

Kachina Bombs!

Several disc-shaped warheads fired from Shakkoumon's skirt, and struck Demon in the back with explosive force.

Now that's just not right! Is there anything you want to do now my back isn't turned, you big flying teapot? he sneered, turning to face Shakkoumon.

Would you care to repeat that? I don't think I heard you right the first time! said the angry Shakkoumon, narrowing his enormous eyes.

Don't back down! He's just trying to psych you out, Shakkoumon! urged Cody.

Well, there I was thinking you Digidestined are the model of heroism, and what do I see you doing? Killing digimon in cold blood, shooting your enemies in the back! Hardly noble!

Cody winced at Demon's words, but Shakkoumon piped up. 

Oh, don't give us that story, you seed-searching scare-monger! Your Demon Corp cronies deserved everything they got. You've been terrorising the whole world for want of one thing, and that's just not on! We're going to put an end to your search in an explosive fashion! Justice Beam!"

Static Force! 

Harpoon Torpedo! 

Nova Blast!

Hyper Buzz! 

Meteor Wing! 

Desperado Blaster!

Howling Blaster!

Queen Paw!

Needle Spray!

Hand of Fate!

All ten attacks raged around Demon in a bright conflagration. Prematurely, the digidestined cheered.

No way he's getting out of that one!

What a light show!

That's the end of Demon!

Um, how about no? replied Demon, deleting the attacks with a wave of his hand. If that's the best you can do, let me show you the best I can do!

Not even a wrinkle complained Cody.

Now what? added Yolei.

Just this! EVIL INFERNO!

Huge jets of orange flame raced in all direction, and the digidestined and digimon scattered to escape their charge. Paildramon tried to shoot the flames to bits, but the fire burnt up his shots. Wrapping his wings around him, Paildramon was hit by the flaming arm and dedigivolved to a burnt Veemon. Shakkoumon sucked the flames up, venting them in a huge blast of whistling steam.

See?! Teapot! I told you!

Shut up complained Shakkoumon, devolving to Armadillomon. Other flames raced up into the sky, and Silphymon could do little but outrace them, flying at top speed until they disintegrated. Hawkmon was the digimon that fluttered back to ground level though, collapsing in Yolei's arms. Dinobeemon fought against the flames, punching and kicking at the wall of fire, knocking it in all directions until it had all been cut to nothing. Nevertheless, he still suffered a great amount of energy loss and dedigivolved to Wormmon. 

This is the best you've got? It's a joke! You're all out of options, so why don't you give me that Dark Seed now, Ken?

Ken hesitated, but Yolei grabbed his arm.

You're not taking Ken from us! There's nothing you can do that will make us quit!

Foolish words. I can think of a dozen things. Let me show you them!

Just as Demon was about to work some funky magic, a large spotlight shone on his face.

Oh, great. Just what I need, mumbled Demon, as camera crews raced toward Central Park.

You join us in New York, where the monster attacks all over the world come to a peak! Right now, these enormous titans are wrestling in the woods of Central Park! We'd thought we'd seen the last of these monsters, but it seems that some of them just can't be kept down. On screen flashed pictures of Shakkoumon, Silphymon and Dinobeemon. People reported sightings of these monsters in particular in Australia, Russia and Mexico. Are they using the whole world as a stage for some massive gladiatorial combat, with New York City as their sold-out final venue? Or is there another, possibly more wholesome explanation to it?

It's just our rotten luck! cursed Mr. Motomiya. The same time Davis wins a round-the-world trip, and these monsters turn up all over the world! What if he's stuck in the middle of all this? What if he's in danger?

I haven't been able to contact that Mr Ibonek- the man that was supervising the contest he won... said Mrs. Yagami over the phone. What happened to him, anyway?

The man in question- Gennai- was in reality only a short distance from Highton View Terrace, although he was hardly able to offer explanations now as he fought Scubamon in the streets.

Keep it up, he said as he watched HerculesKabuterimon fight Dagomon. Or the digidestined won't have a home to come back to.

Oikawa! Can you hear me? shouted Demon, back in New York. You're first on my list when I recover the Dark Seed! Let me give you a demonstration of what I'm going to do to you when I get back!

Ooh, he sounds serious, said Mummymon worriedly as he watched the small TV in the mountain lodge.

Ignore that furry fool, replied Yuiko Oikawa. He won't win- I will still use the Dark Seed to fulfil my own agenda.

This is just one of the things I can do that will prompt your surrender! said Demon, unleashing his Evil Inferno on one of the nearby skyscrapers. Everyone inside screamed as Veemon dug his claws into the wall at ground level, and began to climb up.

Veemon!? What are you doing? yelled Davis.

I have a plan! Veemon warp-digivolve to Imperialdramon!

In the second before the flames stuck the building, Veemon digivolved to Imperialdramon and held back the flames with a forcefield streaming from his back-mounted cannon. He turned around and began to shoot the beam forward, turning the field into a dome, which faced in the opposite direction and sent the flames licking back at Demon. .

When you mess with innocent people, that takes the cake! Let's see if you can take the heat for once! shouted Imperialdramon.

I've got to say, I'm really impressed! But how long can this field hold up? I'm getting impatient and it would be a lot easier on all of you, if you just let me take Ken and the Dark Seed!

Not in a million years! You're just the same as all your cronies- unconcerned with anyone but yourself and willing to destroy any number of innocents to get what you want! We'll stop you no matter what! yelled TK.

I can't keep this forcefield up much longer warned Imperialdramon.

OK, you've tried my patience long enough. It was fun while it lasted, but Demon increased the power of his flames, turning them white-hot. The blast overwhelmed Imperialdramon, and Chibomon fell out of the sky like a rubber ball into Davis' arms.

I guess that basketball practice paid off, didn't it? he said dismally.

Face up to the facts! You cannot defeat me! If you come with me now, Ken, I'll go easy on your friends

He's right! We're finished! cried Mimi, dropping to her knees. 

"We can't quit now!" protested Tai.

"None of our partners were able to make a scratch on him, even with their combined power! There's no hope..." sobbed Cody.

We can't beat him in a fight, and we can't send him through that portal and back to the digital world because he'll tear the place apart in his rage! said Joe. There's no-where that's safe from him!

No! We can't quit! urged TK. 

If it wasn't for you snarled Wormmon, quivering with anger, That Dark Seed would have stayed dormant and Ken would never have become the Digimon Emperor. It's because of you he's suffered so badly for so long. I've stood by in these matters for long enough! I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Ken!

(DM- ON)

Wormmon warp-digivolve to

Wormmon was swept up by bright energy, rocketing into the sky. It flew up, up, into space, and then winked out with a twinkle. In deep space, there was a huge explosion, and a tiny comet rocketed to Earth. It sailed through the atmosphere, becoming a blazing fireball. Although small, it threw up a colossal crater of debris and rubble as it crashed into the ground. At the centre of the crater, the meteor stirred- for it was not a rock, but a giant digimon. As it strode, the air cooled its carapace, which hardened into a dark black with many silver blades. It trampled across the stones on four enormous feet, which were connected to a small body of super-dense chronodigizoid. The creature's head was large and broad, with several mammoth-like silver tusks and a small streak of orange hair sticking from the back of the mask it wore. The scissoring wings on its back served little purpose other than shoulder pads for its two arms, both as large as its legs but terminating in five long blades. It clambered to the lip of the crater, moonlight and starlight shining off its reflective body, and snapped its array of metal claws.

(DIGIMON ANALYSER)

The king of insect digimon, GrandKuwagamon! He's covered in armour a metre thick, and armed with a dozen chronodigizoid blades that are so sharp he can cut through the fabric of reality in a destructive Dimensional Scissor attack!

GrandKuwagamon was full of fury, and he impacted into Demon with the force of a freight train. He dragged the huge digimon to the floor and dug in his huge knife fingers, shredding his red robes.

You're powerful indeed! But you're still just a bug, and bugs were made to be squashed! Better still, I'll burn you up like an ant under a magnifying glass- EVIL INFERNO!

GRAND SCISSOR CLAW!

The two attacks- Demon's spraying flames and GrandKuwagamon's energy blade exploded together, and at such close range sent both of them flying in opposite directions. GrandKuwagamon's armour protected him, but Demon's flowing robes were not so fortunate. Now they hung in flaming tatters around him, and the digidestined recoiled in horror at his true form. He looked like some monstrous relative of VenomMyotismon, covered in a thick coat of fur. His skin looked grey and thin, like a corpse that had rotted in water, and into it were slashed all manner of unspeakably evil symbols. One arm was a thin length of rope, almost, coiling round him and snapping like a snake. The other was thick as a barrel, covered in spikes. His face was snarling and feral, like a shark, a dog or a bull- its features constantly shifting and reshaping into increasingly fearsome configurations.

Can GrandKuwagamon defeat _that?_gulped Yolei.

There is one place we can send him that will keep him sealed away began Kari.

The Dark Ocean... said Ken, finishing her sentence.

But how? 

Ken pulled his Digivice from his pocket- the Dark Digivice. When I was the Digimon Emperor, I was able to open a gate using my D3 a Dark Gate. Even though I'm not the Emperor any more, there's a chance I could tap into that dark power

But what if something happens to you? said Yolei. Ignoring her, Ken held his D3 in the air.

Oh ho ho ho! Please, keep coming up with these hilarious plans! Oh, my sides hurt! chortled Demon. Angered, Ken concentrated on opening up the portal. It was like ripping the bandage off a deep, sore wound, and Ken's face screwed up as a large blot began to open in the sky. Even Demon looked up in concern as the blot began to grow larger, and as it grew bigger the pain in Ken's body grew stronger. 

A magic trick! How adorable! But how long can you stand the pain, my boy? taunted Demon. Ken cried out, and his hand would have slipped if Yolei didn't hold it steady.

If you can confront your fears, then I won't give up so easily!

By now, the waves of the Dark Ocean could be seen rumbling inside the Dark Gate. The other Digidestined rushed to give Ken their aid.

Concentrate, Ken! I believe in you! urged Cody.

We're your friends and we won't let anything happen to you, said Kari.

We know you can do it, added TK.

You've paid for your mistakes you're not that person anymore we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your help! shouted Davis.

You're stronger than this! Fear and guilt don't let them rule your life any longer! growled GrandKuwagamon. Ken still looked unsteady.

Then know this, Ken. In me... you have more than a friend. Ichijouji, Ken Ichijouji, no longer Digimon Emperor but kind Ken, forevermore. You've captured Yolei Inoue's heart, and I'll never let you go- I love you, Ken.

The words gave him strength, warm and uplifting and stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. Ken's D3 changed from black and grey to white and fuchsia as the dark energy was drained from it forever. The portal was flung open to its full size, and GrandKuwagamon trampled forwards, grabbing Demon in his arms and rocketing upwards.

What a touching show! I think I'm going to cry- no, I think you're going to die! EVIL-

DIMENSIONAL SCISSOR!

GrandKuwagamon spun like a gyroscope, launching two crescent blades at Demon. These were not energy, however, but two fast-moving slashes that tore gaps between the real world and the Dark Ocean. They grabbed Demon and, eager to rejoin the larger portal opened by the Dark Gate, pulled Demon into the Dark Ocean. The digidestined looked with trepidation at the sky, as the portal closed and winked out with a pink flash- if they were commiting Demon to eternal imprisonment, then why was he laughing so hard?

Thank you, Yolei, said Ken, looking up from their embrace. For everything.

I'm just so happy I could finally tell you, replied Yolei. Ken... you don't have to love me back... but I am gonna give you my heart anyway.

Oh, Yolei. Thank you, thank you Ken fairly sobbed. "I won't let go..."

I won't let go until you're destroyed!

HerculesKabuterimon flailed as Dagomon wrapped a hundred tentacles around him. Every one crushed and constricted unless the digidestined returned, and fast- HerculesKabuterimon, Izzy, Gennai and all of Odaiba were doomed.

Now that Demon is defeated, will the digidestined still have enough strength to take on the Undersea Master? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


End file.
